Sally
by DatLittleStar
Summary: All the Smashers are in panic for their lives. They've had little to no experience when it comes to this type of situation. While most hide away in their "secret" locations, the remaining few try to find the solution. Why is this happening, you may ask? Well, it's all because Ness has lost his precious Sally. [Crack-ish. Major fourth-wall breaking. No OC. Inspired by PsychicDash.]
1. PSIcho on the Loose!

**Author's Note: Heeeey guys! :D This is actually my first story, so I'm sorry if it's pretty terrible... I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys could give me tips or tell me what I can improve on, and I'll do what I can to become better! :) Oh! And I want to mention that this story was inspired by one of PsychicDash's stories (I'll say which after the chapter). I highly recommend checking her out! She's awesome, fabulous, and, most of all, HILARIOUS! Her fics NEVER fail to make me laugh! Well, with long Author's Note aside, let's begin. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was nine thirty-five in the morning. The bright, warm sunlight peeked through the curtains and into a room occupied by two psychics and a swordsmen. Two of them, both of which were blondes, were in what seemed like a deep, peaceful sleep full of lollipops and rainbows in their respectively colored beds, red and green. The odd one out was squirming underneath the covers until he managed to be fully aroused by the beautiful singing of the birds. The young boy removed the blankets and stood up from his blue bed.<p>

Ness ran his fingers through his raven colored hair. He was quite shocked to wake up first rather than Lucas and Toon. But then took it as a sign that today would be a great day, since he's always woken up 'rudely', like yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"Toonie, I don't think this is safe..." Lucas said anxiously._

_"Don't worry, Lucas," Toon Link reassured. "It's not like Ness will die or anything. This thing is practically harmless!" He motioned towards Captain Falcon who was surrounded by a rainbow-ish glow. "...Besides a few broken bones and bruises... Buuuut, look on the bright side! He'll thank us for waking him up instead of letting him sleep late and missing breakfast."_

_"Yeah, I know, but what about us?!" Lucas's face paled. "What if Master Hand finds out we used a smashball outside of Brawl?! We could be suspended!"_

_Toon sighed. "Lucas, like I said-"_

_"**WHAT!**" Captain Falcon had recalled what Lucas had last said and he didn't like it. "Falcon will **NOT** be suspended!"_

_"Yeah, you won't Falcon," Toonie glared Lucas, who looked away in embarrassment. His attention went back to the Captain. "Now could you quiet down your-"_

_"**FALCON WILL NOT QUIET DOWN UNTIL HE IS REASSURED THAT HE WON'T BE SURRENDERED!**"_

_"Suspended."_

_"**SUSPENDED!**" Falcon looked at Lucas. "Thanks, little guy."_

_"Falcon, you won't; I promise!" Toon Link was looking desperate. _'The plan won't work if he doesn't SHUT UP!'

_"**FALCON DOES NOT TRUST LITTLE SKIRT GUY! FALCON HAS HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!**"_

_"It's a TUNIC!" Toon Link motioned towards himself. Then confusion filled his eyes. "Wait, what do you mean-"_

_"**FAAAALCOON PAAAAAWWNCH!**"_

_"**AAAAHHHH!**" The little Link went sailing through the conveniently opened window. Lucas just watched in horror as it all unfolded._

_Ness, who was trying to sleep through all that, finally sat up and threw pillows at the remaining smashers. "Would you guys PLEASE give me a moments peace?!" He gave them both pleading looks. Captain Falcon ran towards him._

_"Ness! Help the Falcon get rid of this smashball!" He pointed towards Lucas. "Little guy's too wimpy-"_

_"Hey!"_

_"-to get rid of it" _

_Ness huffed. "Fine. But take it with you when you leave." So he took his rage out on the racer. Lucas, who was still offended by Falcon's comment, went to eat breakfast with Red and the Ice Climbers._

_Flashback Over_

Waking up with bursting eardrums and a morning match is not fun. Take it from Ness.

Anyways, the violet eyed psychic took a towel out of his closet and went into the bathroom to do his morning business. Once Ness came out, he had the towel around his waist and his messy hair was still a bit wet. Ness walked towards his dresser to get his clothing but got distracted by a white picture frame filled with red spirals.

The picture was him, his family, and his friends sitting side-by-side. With Ness's father being absent, he held the phone they used to contact him with. Everyone was either laughing or smiling. Ness missed them, since he only gets to see them all once a year. He set the picture frame back down.

Ness opened the top drawer and took out his blue and yellow striped shirt. He picked out his light blue denim shorts and some white socks to go along with it. Ness then removed the towel and put his clothing on. He walked towards his closet once again and hung up the towel to dry before he grabbed his red shoes and yellow pack. One more item and his outfit would be complete. All Ness needed was his cap, or what he called, Sally.

Ness's gaze searched the closet to see if Sally was inside, but he couldn't find her. All he found was his sleeping Saturn, his diary, and a bag full of Deku Nuts. He shrugged and continued looking.

Next, Ness looked in his drawers. Top, bottom, middle? Nothing. Worried thoughts began filling up his mind. _"Where is she?" "I lost her, didn't I?" "YOU IDIOT! How could you lose your most prized possession?!" _Ness tried ignoring them, but they kept coming and coming. He decided to check the bathroom next.

Ness looked through the cabinet behind the mirror. Hairspray, Lucas's. Hair gel, Lucas's. Hair brush, Lucas's and Toon Link's. 'Cause why did _he_ need a brush? Ness has Sally for a reason. Dora the Explorer mirror, definitely Lucas's. Everything else but not Sally.

Ness was growing irritated. Who would have so much nerve that they would steal his beloved Sally?!

_"Maybe it's Grannydork and his gang of elderlies! They know how much that friggin' cap means to me. Oooh! They better watch their backs the next time I see them! WAAAAAM! Maybe the whole mansion's in on it, too! I'll find Sally if it's the last thing I do! But..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_What if they do something to her?" _This thought caused Ness to snap. He through a PSI powered punch at the mirror and it shattered to pieces. His fist was full of glass and started bleeding, but he didn't care! He kicked the walls, broke the brush's, every malicious thing you could do to a bathroom.

Ness's tantrum was enough to wake the sleeping beauties.

* * *

><p>Toon Link sat up quickly with Lucas following seconds after. They gave each other worried glances until Toon Link spoke the golden question.<p>

_CRASH!_

"The fuck was that?!" ...Or something similar to the golden question. Lucas stared in horror at the door, trying to make sense of all this.

_BANG!_

"It's either a thief, murderer, or Kirby didn't get his morning triple scoop chocolate sundae with sprinkles, caramel, strawberry flavored twinkies with a cherry on top. All them equaling a fatal death." Lucas started sobbing in his pillow. "I'm too young to die, oh Great Universe!"

_WAAAM!_

Toon Link stared at him in great confusion, ignoring the deafening sound. "Lucas, why would Kirby be in our bathroom?" Lucas looked up at Toonie with his red, puffy eyes.

"Meta Knight would lock the door once he heard Kirby give his roar signaling his homicidal rampage. All doors would be locked except ours 'cause Ness forgot. To not wake us up, he went into the bathroom to let out his rage. Duh." Lucas said like it was _plainly _obvious. Toon then realized something.

_KABLOOWY!_

"Speaking of Ness," Toon looked at Ness's side of the room. "You alright bud-... Oh no." Both boys eyes widened. Lucas gave out a whimper.

"K-KIRBY ATE NESS!" Lucas looked up at the sky. "Don't worry, Ness, I. WILL. AVENGE YOU!" Lucas got off his bed, took out his rope snake, and charge at the bathroom door at full speed. "Kirby will rue the day!"

"Lucas be care-"

_**CRASH!**_

"Oooh..." Toon Link winced at the scene before him. The bathroom door broke into little pieces of wood. Splinters flew everywhere but he used a shield that prevented any to come in contact with him. Lucas laid on the floor, unconscious. "Where's Dr. Mario when you need him?"

"He's in the medical room," answered a demonic voice. The swordsmen looked up and met a pair of blood red eyes. "That's where you'll be heading if you don't answer me this question."

"Ness...," Toon Link's eyes widened. His gaping mouth completed the look of shock. "How many times do I have to tell you? You can't audition to become a vampire in the _Twilight _movies! _Breaking Dawn part 2 _was the last one!"

Ness stared at him like if he was an idiot. Oh wait... But he recovered and glared at the blonde. A glare that could give nightmares. "I don't want to audition for a fucking movie! Tell me where Sally is and I'll spare your life."

"If you're not auditioning, then take off the contacts! You're kinda staring into my soul right now..." Toonie was squirming underneath his gaze. "And who the hell is 'Sally'!"

"Well," Ness took a few steps forward towards Link. "Since you're not admitting-"

"Ugh... What the crabsapple happened?" Toon Link and Ness searched for the owner of the voice. Lucas held the back of his head in pain but still managed to look up at his roommates. Once his blue eyes fell on Ness, he jumped into his arms. "NESSIE! OMG YAY! KIRBY DIDN'T EAT YOU! TOONIE!" Lucas turned his attention to the local blonde, who was getting a bag of Deku Nuts out. "Let's have a party for- AAH!

Ness had pinned Lucas to the wall and started electrocuting him. Lucas's face transformed from happy and excited to pain, shocked, and confused. Toon Link was too busy playing with his Dekus to notice. Ness gave Lucas a death glare.

"Look here, blondie-"

_POP! FLASH!_

"You're the one that cleans up this place-"

_POP! FLASH!_

"So tell me where the fu-"

_POP! FLASH!_

"Is Sally!"

**_POP! FLASH!_**

Ness turned to face the hero. "TOON LINK! Would you frickin' STOP!" Ness was furious. He actually thought his ears started bleeding. Ness turned back to face the victim is his hands... who fainted from the last Deku. Ness sighed in frustration and dropped Lucas like he was a doll. Toon Link finally noticed what was going on and gave a gasp.

"Ness! What did you do to poor Lucas?!" He ran to the fallen psychic. Toon started shaking him which really wasn't helping. "Duuude? You alright?" He faced Ness but immediately regretted it.

_POP! FLASH!_

He got Dekued in the face. He fell unconscious right on top of Lucas.

Ness rubbed his temples. _"Those two idiots just got me much more stressed! If I get any skin conditions because of them, I'll rip their throats off. It's really obvious that they don't know where Sally is. They couldn't even answer a simple question without making it harder for themselves. But the other Smashers are most likely smarter... They must have the answer." _Ness gave an evil grin while he charged up PSI on his hands.

"PSI Teleport!" Ness shouted. And just like the safety of the mansion, he disappeared...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** Sooooo... How'd you guys like it? :D Was it great for a first timer? Was it just ehh...? Or was it so bad you want to scoop your eyeballs out with a shovel? Hope it isn't that last thing... Tell me what you thought in the reviews also what I should work on to make my writing better! I would appreciate it greatly :D ...I think that this seemed rushed and the characters are out of wack -_- I made Toonie the most responsible while Lucas is the optimistic one and would do very stupid things for his friends safety... That's definitely out of character XD I'll work on that, though! I'll be signing out with Midna's "See you later!" 'cause SHE'S AWESOME! And the fic that inspired this was 'Ness' Missing Hat.' ...Mine's very different XD I just thought "What if Ness became a psycho?" while reading it.**

**Any questions, I'll answer. I'll actually give YOU guys some questions in the next chapter so be prepared to answer! And for those of you who read this 'til the end, thank you SOOO VERY much for giving this fic a chance! It makes me soo happy! :D Leave a review, please! And I'll 'see you later!' (See? Told ya ;D)**

**~Star**


	2. Ghostbusters Deliver Pizza

**Author's Note:**** 'Sup guys, I'm back as you can see :D My internet was screwy yesterday so I couldn't upload this chapter. Anyways, I got a few reviews that I'd like to answer to!**

**pichufan101: Yup! Ness names his hats! Well, at least in my story he does! He's a liiiittle coo-coo in the head but otherwise very sane! ...Or at least I hope..**

**LilacFoxGirl1: Awww thanks! :D Wait- aren't you Lilac from Warrior Kitty's Operation: Smash Rescue and Olimar's Experiences on Guard Duty?! OMG YOU ARE XD I ****LOVE **** those stories! You're so funny! I'm glad you think my story's great! It actually means a lot to me! And can you tell the rest of the gang that they're awesome? 'Cause you guys really are!**

**So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH.<em>

_"Popo, c'mon! Do something."_

_"I am, for your information! I'm consuming carrots to help my vision!"_

_"First of all, that's not carrots; those are cheetos."_

_"Oh."_

_"Second, help me wake up Toonie! He's passed out on the couch."_

_"Like Katy Perry-"_

_"WAKE HIM UP FOR THE SAKE OF THE MANSION!"_

_"Ugh... You can just do it yourself with your Pokémon."_

_**BONK!**_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Toon Link sat up, quickly holding his poor head in pain. His eyes shut very tight with the said feeling and anger. "WHO'S GOT SO MUCH NERVE?!"

Popo raised his hand without hesitation and put his hammer away. "I do." He said calmly. Toonie opened his eyes that had a fiery glow to it. Red just rolled his.

"Great, he's gonna kill you now..." He muttered. Toon Link chain grabbed Popo and pulled back his fist. But something stopped him. No, it was not Popo's terrified look; it was the room. The swordsman dropped the victim in shock.

Toon's bathroom door was gone. No sign of it anywhere. He got off the couch and slowly walked towards the opening. Once Toon reached it, he gave a gasp. His bathroom was completely trashed. All the brushes (hair and teeth) were broken in half and stuffed into the toilet. Tooth paste was splattered all over the room and made stains in the curtains and carpets. Glass was everywhere, so Toon Link couldn't move any further. Walls were cracked, toilet paper was hanging on the lights. But the worst of all made him collapse on his knees.

"NOT MY DORA MIRROR!" Red and Popo gave each other weird looks while Toon Link sobbed in his hands. The guests felt awkward so the Pokémon Trainer walked up to the upset boy and patted his shoulder.

"Err... There, there..." Red's failure of comforting somehow caused Toonie to start bawling on his shoulder. "N-Not there!"

"WHY WOULD NESS DO THIS?!" Toonie questioned to the world. But then immediately stopped once a thought came to mind. "Speaking of Ness, where is he?"

"No one knows," Popo answered. "We've been looking for his body-"

"He's not dead, Popo!" Red insisted.

"Well, how would YOU know?!" Popo retorted. "You're not the all knowing!"

"Says the anagram of 'poop'."

"Says the diagram-"

"Anagram."

Popo scowled. "ANAGRAM of...," Red noticed Popo having trouble with his comback and smirked. "... I've got nothing..." Popo gave up.

"HAH!" Red pointed victoriously at him, but then remebered something. "Oh! Toonie?"

"Yeah?" Toon Link looked up from Red's shoulder.

"Could you get off me? I mean, this is not a very comfortable position for me.." Red laughed awkwardly. "Heheh... Someone could get the wrong idea..."

Toon Link's cheeks turned a light pink. "Oh! U-Uh sorry." he quickly scrambled away from Red. They all sat quietly on the floor, for they had no more things to say.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Hey, Popo," Toon said. "Where's Nana?

"Oh... Uh we sorta had a fight over who gets to shower first and I won sooo... she's kinda mad.." Popo explained.

"'Kinda' doesn't even begin to express how infuriated she was!" Red snickered. "I could hear her screaming during breakfast!"

_Flashback_

_"C'mon, Charizard, you gotta eat this Pecha Berry to get rid of that poison!" Red was trying to open the Pokémon's mouth so he could shove the berry inside. "What'd you do to make Ivysaur so mad, anyway."_

_"(I stepped on one of her flowers...)" Charizard rolled his eyes. "(She can get mad over the silliest things!)" _

_Red shook his head in disapproval. "Charizard, you should know be-"_

_**"POPO, YOU GET OUTTA THAT SHOWER RIGHT NOW!"**_

_"But, Nana-"_

_**"DON'T 'BUT NANA' ME! I SAID NOW, POPO!"**_

_"Nana, I'm already-"_

_**"NOW, POPO! I NEED TO CONDITIONIZE MY HAIR!"**_

_"NANA, I'M ALREADY IN THE SHOWER! WAIT YOUR TURN!"_

_**"UGH! I'M LEAVING."**_

_"Nana, you're overrea-"_

_**"LEAVING, POPO!"**_

_"Nana, don't do thi-"_

_**"LEA-VING!"**_

_"... Na-"_

**SLAM!**

...

_Red and Charizard's mouths were gaping and the others in the lunchroom as well. Red recovered first, so he threw the Pecha Berry in Charizard's mouth._

_Flashback Over_

Red was laughing at the memory. "Oh my gosh, you REALLY pissed her off!"

"Wait, this all happened THIS MORINING?" Toonie asked with a shocked tone. "HOW LONG WAS I OUT FOR?!"

"Noooo idea." Popo responded.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... I can't believe you haven't asked this yet!" Popo said. He turned towards Toon Link with an annoyed face. "Aren't you wondering where Lucas is?"

Toonie's face lit up with surprise. "OH! Yeah, where is that little ball of sunshine?"

"I'M HEEEERE!" Lucas walked through the main door, holding a book with a familiar cover that said _"Ness's Journal"_ Diary was crossed out under the word journal. "Look at what I got!"

Toon Link's eyes gave an evil glint once it landed on the private book along with the other two. "Give the book here Lucas..." They put a hand out, waiting to recieve the wanted diar-uh journal.

Lucas handed it to Toonie. "Maybe we can find out who this Sally girl is in this." He then gave a gasp. "Maybe we can also find out where Rope Sna- I mean, Ness.. is hiding." Toonie was confused with Lucas's lack of enthusiasm in his last sentence so he quickly looked at him. The swordsman saw that Lucas's eyes were a bit sad and dull. Lucas saw that he was staring so he gave a quick smile. "C'mon, Toon, Sally might be there."

"Well let's find out..." Toon Link looked back at the journal, opened the first page, and read. "_Last night, a meteorite fell right in my town of Onett, and it caught tons of attention from all over..."_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the Living Room<em>...

"A-MARIO!" Luigi shouted for his brother. "Shouldn't we-a be searching for-a Ness?" Mario looked up from the soda.

Mario waved him off. "Don't-a worry, Luigi. Master Hand will-a find him eventualy!" He looked back at the television and took a sip from the pop. "Now, let me-a watch this match-a in peace." The match was between Marth, Fox, Snake, and Pikachu. Right now, Marth was cussing out Fox for blasting his hair. "Atta boy Marth-a!"

Luigi scoffed. "Mario, Ness was one of the first-a Smashers, remember?! You can't just-"

"EVERYBODY RUN! WE'RE GETTING INVADED!" A large group of screaming Smashers, led by Crazy Hand, ran through the room, all of them with panicked looks on their faces. Suddenly, a ginormous amount of Mr. Saturns came in, all with plates of Kirby's Super Spicy Cury. Ness walked in with a rainbow-ish glow surrounding him and a smirk planted on his face. He made his way to the front of the army.

"You have to the count of three to tell me where the hell Sally is!"

"Nessie! Watch that mouth of yours!" Peach lectured from the middle of the crowd.

"DOES ANYONE LIKE TOE JAM?! I LIKE IT ON MY TWINKIES!

Ness rolled his eyes. "One."

Ganondorf gave a laugh. "HAH! He won't do shit! Not as long as the League of Justice lives here!" Link gave the king a questionable look.

"Superman lives here?"

"Two."

"Oh no. HE'S ON TWO!" Kirby panicked. He swallowed Wolf (dodged his punch)and pointed his gun at Ness. "DIE YOU BEAST!" He fired two shots but they reflected back at him. Kirby was knocked out.

"He's wearing a Franklin Badge..." Zelda realized.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Declared King Dedede.

"I CALLED THE PIZZA MAN AND HE GAVE ME A WARNING ABOUT ONLY CALLING FOR EMERGENCIES AND I WAS LIKE "NUH-UH, GIRLFRIEND! WHERE IS MY SARDINE PIZZA?" Crazy made a z-snap.

Zero-suit Samus turned to the hand. "Crazy, just what number did you call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" Everyone face palmed.

"Seriously, I'm confused. Does Superman live here or not?" Everyone gave Link a "You're such a dumbass!" look. "What?"

"PK ... STAR-"

"_**SALLY IS NESS'S HAT?!**_ _**Laaaaaaaamme.**_"

"_**It's a cap, Toonie!**_"

"Ooohhh..." The crowd said in unison. They paused until they realized that they were wasting time.

"FIND THAT HAT!" Sonic ordered. Everyone scrambled around to find the missing item. Except for Crazy; he was having a seizure at the moment.

"WHERE IS MY NUTELLA?!"

"Idiots," Ness muttered. "**PK... STARSTORM!**" And all the Saturns ate their cury. From a distance, you could've seen the mansion falling apart from all the destruction one young boy and his innocent animals caused.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** Okay, so the League of Justice is something my brother calls his favorite people, not the actual Justice League. It consists of Ganon, Ike, Marth, Fox, Link, and Ness. And for some reason, Ganon kicked out Ness. So that's why Ness had a grudge on Ganon in the first chapter and why everyone thought that Link was stupid. I should've mentioned this in the first chapter...So that explains that :D Hmm.. I might make a story about a war between them and my team... I'll add that to my ideas... :D And, yes, I made Ivy a girl 'cause I wanted to and I've seen many stories in which Ivysaur IS a girl. And Nana is super bossy here, too XD Anyways, my question for you guys is ****what do you guys think happened to the Rope Snake in the first chapter.**** I haven't forgotten about him yet... Well, that's all I have to say. I wish you all a great rest of the day and MLK Day, and I'll see you later!**

**~Star**


	3. Starstorms equal Nana's Nails

**Author's Note: ****Hi, guys! I've been having tons of homework and being sick doesn't make it better X[ Sorry I couldn't upload sooner! Anyways, I welcome you all back to this story you all LOVE so much XD Just kidding! You're all probably just checking this out to make me feel better :) It's working X) Anyways, I hope everyone had a GREAT three-day weekend! Now, ON TO RESPONSES!**

**Magic Honor: Yup! My intentions in the first place XD Thank you, though! I'm glad you found this hilarious! :)**

**CupcakePride101: I do, too! Really? :') You have no idea how much that means to me! X'D And PsychicDash is actually a girl X) Just a liiittle side note!**

**Turquoiseluv134: Aww, thank you :D It means a lot coming from you! (I love your PitxSamus stories!) With all the support I'm getting for this fic, I honestly think I will continue :D**

**pichufan101: No one can escape the evil clutches of Ness! MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

**You guys have NO idea how much these reviews motivate me XD They truly do! Every single follow/favorite/review I get makes me soo overjoyed! To be honest, I never thought it'd get one review until I hit more views than this! I squeal a little bit when I see a new one X) Now, ON TO THE DISCLAIMER THAT I FORGOT TO PUT IN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS!**

**Disclaimer: I**** do not ****own SSB! Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope... NUH-UH, GIRLFRIEND! **

**Finally, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>"SO MUCH PAIN!" <em>Popo cried. He was clutching his hammer while rocking back and forth repeatedly. The blue ice climber had many burns from the earlier storm_. "HOW MUCH POWER_ _CAN MAGIC HAVE?!"_

"It depends, there's alpha, beta, gamma, and omega. The starstorm was only beta level!" Lucas informed Popo in his happy-go-lucky voice. He dodged every single PSI ball as if he knew where it would land, unlike his other friends who had to either endure the pain or try to hide away from it.

_"EVERYTHING THAT TOUCHES ME FEELS LIKE NANA'S NAILS!"_

"So, it could've been WORSE?!" Red asked in disbelief. Lucas nodded. The trainer gaped while crawling from under Ness's now broken bed. His clothes were tattered and filled with dust bunnies. Red got over the shock not long before he started having a sneezing fit. "Man, when do you guys clean-_ ACHOO_! -these floors?!"

_"WHY MUST THE WORLD BE SO CRUEL?!"_

Toon Link walked out of the bathroom he was hiding in with bare feet. He muttered something about losing Ness's diary and his feet hurting before he pointed towards the other blonde. "HE'S supposed to do the housework!"

_"THIS IS WORSE THAN CRAZY HAND FORCING ME TO EAT TOE JAM WITH SARDINE PIZZAS! IT'S SO GROSS, MAN!"_

* * *

><p><span><em>In the Hands' Office...<em>

Instead of seizuring like you would expect him to do every second of his life, Crazy Hand was painting a suprisingly beautiful picture of a golden hand. The background had a wonderful shade of turquoise that complemented the drawn hand. Little irises were drawn in each corner. Everything was perfectly peaceful if you ignored the terrified shrieks of the Smashers and the sadistic laughter from Ness.

_"Link, save me!"_

_"Do you know how hilarious you are, Zellie?"_

_"I'LL BURN YOU ALL TO CRISP! PK FIRE, BITCH!" _

"_Oh_, Princess Hand, if only we could be together..." Crazy sighed dreamily. "We go together like tarantulas and prune juice!" He grabbed the picture carefully, but then dropped it the next second when he heard something insulting.

_"THIS IS WORSE THAN CRAZY HAND FORCING ME TO EAT TOE JAM WITH SARDINE PIZZAS! IT'S SO GROSS, MAN!"_

**"ARADGGHDHJBJKHZZ ;EQF ;QEJFRBNV ;UJBQECLIUV2 BVEP2LBUQN!" **Crazy seizured before grabbing an army of Primids. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE DDDDDDIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH CCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAMMM PPPPPPPUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFSSSS!" **("a") The Primids barely made it into the living room before Ness PK Flashed them all with a little help from Zelda.

_"Oh, so you give the Primids a show but not me? Fine, I see how it is."_

_"SHUT UP, LINK!"_

Crazy started weeping at his failed attempt at vengeance.

* * *

><p><span><em>Back to the children...<em>

"Hey, did you guys hear anything?" Lucas asked. Everyone shook their heads. Lucas shrugged but saw that Toonie was fidgeting with something. "You okay, Toonie?" Without warning, the swordsman spilled everything.

"Ness-flushed-all-your-hair-gel-down-the-toilet-while-using-your-hairspray-as-air-freshiner-the-last-time-he-was-using-the-bathroom-and-I-lost-the-diary!" After saying what he wanted, Toon walked towards his less-than-decent bed and rested himself.

_"LUCAS, HEAL ME!"_ Popo begged, crawling towards the blonde. Lucas sighed and crouched.

"PSI Healing," He said dully before he got back onto his feet. Popo, confused with Lucas's lack of enthusiasm, gave him a confused look.

"You okay, man?"

Lucas stared at Toon Link with a blank face before shouting, "WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU SAY?!"

...

Everyone was overcome with shock by Lucas's sudden outburst, even the psychic himself. Lucas looked down at the floor in shame while everyone just stood quietly.

.

.

.

"Toonie, you always make things so awkward!" Red realized. "Like the last chapter you were holding me like Lucas holds his Claus plushy." He planted his hands on his hips. Popo nodded in agreement while Lucas looked embarrassed.

"_W-Well_, You can't blame m-"

"Okay, first of all,_ Lucas _made things awkward ("Sorry!")," Toon interrupted Lucas while said psychic apologized in the background. "Second, you shouldn't be breaking the fourth wall, sir!" He lectured. "And third, I'm sorry for your loss, Lucas."

"Oh, it's alright. I've gotten better at handling Claus's dea-"

"I meant your hair products," Toonie clarified while Lucas stared daggers at the back of his head.

"That reminds me, FIDDLESTICKS!" Lucas exclaimed to the world. "KARMA'S AFTER ME!"

"What do you mean...?" Red questioned.

"I lost ALL my hair products, and I cursed, like, five minutes ago. That's what I mean. Duh," The blonde's eyes widened at what he said. "Now I'm being disrespectful. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" Lucas franticly looked around before his eyes landed on Ness's picture frame. "...We gotta find Sally, guys."

"Oh... yeeeaah! Totally forgot about her... Heheh.. heh," Toon Link laughed sheepishly. "Why do you care?"

"Well, Ness is currently destroying the mansion and everyone in it-"

_"GO, MY SATURNS, GO! BURN EVERYONE WITH THE CURRY!"_

"Aaaand, I NEED NESS TO KEEP ME UNDER CONTROL SINCE IT'S TOO MUCH OF A RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOU GUYS!" Lucas glared at the others, ignoring the psycho. "Now, leeeeeet's goooooooo!" He said impatiently.

"Shouldn't Master Hand take care of this?" Popo pointed out.

"Actually, I heard from Marth that he went on a vacation to Disney World," Lucas responded bitterly.

* * *

><p><span><em>Somewhere in Disney World...<em>

Master Hand, who was wearing a cap very similar to Ness's, was floating hand-in-hand with a pink hand. They weren't on any rides, fun houses, or anything! All they cared about was hanging out with each other. That's the reason why they were laughing together about history. 'Cause that's what adults laugh at... isn't it?

"Hahaha! Oh, Angie! You should've seen Lincoln's face when I told him I was not against slavery! I mean, the Smashers, in actuality, _are_ my slaves!" This statement caused both hands to cry out in laughter, making people feel more uncomfortable around the dismembered hands.

"Master, how old are you, teehee?" Angie curiously asked while she was still giggling.

"Only 381," Master Hand informed her. Angie looked taken back.

"My, my! Such a young age and such a formal creature! You are perfect!"

"Guilty as charged," If Master Hand could wink, he would've. The hand was going to bring up the recent news about celebrities until someone accidently bumped into him, causing Master to drop his cap. But then again, the person would_ totally_ have an amazing excuse not to see two giant hands floating around a place filled with people who have all body parts. Why wouldn't they? Master Hand would've scowled if he had a face along with Angie.

"My, such idiotic creatures cannot see where.. they.. are..." Master Hand drifted into deep thought while staring at his fallen cap. Angie gave him a worried look.

"Master? Are you alright?"

"Th... This isn't my top hat..." Master Hand gasped in realization, but suddenly passed out onto the cement by the shock and tragedy of it all.

* * *

><p><span><em>Back with the boys...<em>

"Marth said that he's having "soo much fun!" Lucas quoted with a rude tone.

Toon smirked. "Sounds like someone's jealou-"

Lucas charged up PSI on his finger and pointed at Toonie. "I AM NOT JEALOUS OF MARTH'S HAIR! MINE IS BETTER, OKAY?!" He asked, threateningly. Toon Link put his hands up as if he was surrendering and nodded slowly. The PSI soon disappeared and Lucas smiled apologetically. "Sorry... But the point is that Master Hand's taking a non-deserved vacation, so we have to take responsibility in our own... hands, no pun intended."

"Fiiiiiine! Let's get this over with," The trainer said unenthusiastically before walking towards the main door. Popo followed with his hammer ready "incase for more psychos".

"Reeeed! You're no fun! You have to make the best out of these types of situations," Lucas said while skipping along. "Don't be a tight-wad. C'mon, Toonie, hurry up!"

"Wait up a sec, I'm putting my boots on." Toon said grabbing his little brown boots on his tiny little feet. "Ahh there we go." Toon ran off to catch up with 'em.

* * *

><p><span><em>In the Item's Room...<em>

"Why were there so many boxes in the hallways?" Popo said, kicking around a soccer ball.

"It's probably all the pansy Smashers using Snake's boxes who underestimate us kids," Toon Link said looking through the throwing items before cupping his hands around his mouth. "HAH! YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE SHIT ON US!" He then threw a deku nut across the room.

_POP! FLASH!_

"Ahhh... How I love my Uncle Sheik!" Toon Link sighed before he looked through the boxes of trophies. "Heeeeeere, Sally, Sally, Sally, Sally!" Everyone stared at the swordsman with the same look everyone gave his un-toon version. (Incase you don't remember, it's the dumbass look. Their stupidity runs in the Links' family. ;D)

"... Toonie, I don't think Sheik's a guy..." Red said. "If you ever tried playing Ocarina of Time, Melee, and/or Brawl, then you would know that Sheik is actually Zel-"

_HOMERUN BAT SOUND!_

Red went flying over the Pokémon balls while Toon Link and Popo watched with confusion. They both turned towards Lucas, who failed to smile innocently and shrugged. "Ooops?" He realized that his homerun bat was showing and quickly threw it behind him. The others continued to look at Lucas. "What? He was about to confuse the living daylights out of both of you! Seeeeeaaaaarch fooooooor Saaaaaallly!" Toonie and Popo, now scared of the new Lucas, went back to searching boxes. Lucas gave a satisfied smirk before looking through the box of ray guns.

_"Wuahahahaha..."_

Popo's brown (I'm guessing) eyes looked up from one of the boxes of trophies and hunted for the voice's owner. When he couldn't find anything, he asked the blondes. "Did you guys hear anything?"

"Ignore it," Toon mouthed, eyes in Lucas's direction. He was afraid that if Lucas heard them, the psychic would chop their livers off. Popo nodded.

_"Wuahahahahaha!"_

Lucas, who wore a face lacking amusement, sighed. "Red, come out or I'll wack you with my stick!"

"It scares me how he acts so much like Ness," Popo whispered to Toonie. The swordsman stared at Popo but as if he was in thought. Popo tilted his head, showing that he was confused. "Is everything alri-"

Toon snapped his fingers. "You're the new Lucas!"

Popo was taken back. "W-What?"

"The only reason Lucas acts like Ness is because he relies on him and his so called "strength." Toon air quoted. "And since we're missing that strength, Lucas decided to _be_ it. So now what we _are_ missing is an optimistic but yet shy person." Toon explained. Popo nodded slowly as if he was catching his drift.

"Soooo,_ I'M _now Lucas?" He asked, pointing to himself with his thumbs.

"Yep!"

"Can you guys quiet down over there?" Lucas asked while sneaking around a corner. "I'm searching for Red." He then muttered something about Red ditching the job...

_"WUAhahahahaha!"_

"Then who's going to be Popo?" Popo asked a little quieter.

Toon waved his hand in a "Bitch, please!" sorta way. "We don't need a Popo!" This scared the ice climber.

"B-But then who's going to get fruits mixed up w-with junk food?! O-Or make celebrity references?!" He stuttered. Toon rolled his eyes.

"You only did that once, Popo," Toonie pointed out.

"That's not the point-"

"Aaaand Lucas is also like an idiot," The hylian said before moving to a different box.

Popo sighed in defeat. "Fine. But if-" The ice climber abruptly stopped. His face was filled with utter horror. He pointed his shaky finger towards a shadow right behind where Lucas was standing. "M-M-Mol-Mole..."

_"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Lucas faced Popo with a confused expression. "What? Did you see Rosetti?" The psychic looked behind him, but rolled his eyes and faced the figure. "What do you want, Wa-"

"MOLESTER!" Popo snapped out of his terrified state and grabbed a cracker launcher. Lucas noticed what he was doing and quickly moved out of the way, as for the mysterious figure... it wasn't as lucky...

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" _

"..." Lucas looked back and forth between Popo and the victim before breaking into giggles. "That was Wario!"

Toon Link patted the ice climber on the shoulder. "You're acting is very professional, my friend! For that, and injuring Wario, you're getting a promotion." Popo looked at him in wonder.

"Promoted? But I don't have a-"

"You're now number three on my buddy list, replacing Red." Toonie explained. Popo could've sworn he heard a curse word from the far end of the room. "Okay, I think we've searched every-"

"Wait!" Lucas cried out. His gaze searched the room, but nodded once he found what he was looking for. "I think I know what to do." The psychic walked towards the box full of assist trophies and pulled out a well dressed boy. The trophy wore a green suit and had blonde hair cut into a bowl shape. Once Lucas held the trophy up, it came to life. Lucas smiled brightly. "Hey, Jeff!"

Jeff took his glasses off and quickly cleaned them before putting them back on. "Greetings Lucas, Toon Link, and Popo," The young boy nodded to each one. "What is it that you ask of me?"

"We-"

"He means himself," Toon interrupted Lucas. Said boy looked at him with a dull expression before turning back to the guest.

"_I_ was wondering where Ness bought his cap," Jeff gave Lucas a confused look before shrugging.

"I believe Sally was passed down from his father,(*) but I have no clue in the world where he, meaning Ness's father, bought her." Jeff explained. "May I ask why you are in need of this information?"

"Go ahead," Popo allowed.

"Why are you in need of this information?"

"Weeeell, someone kinda, sorta lost his hat, and we want to get a new one, right?" Toon Link asked, not sure of the plan.

"Yeah, that's what I intended to do.." Lucas confirmed. But another question came in the PSI user's mind. "How long do we have to live before Ness obliterates us all once we can't find his cap?" He asked desperately.

Jeff grabbed a chalk board out of nowhere and began writing down many formulas. In seconds, the chalkboard was filled with numbers, letters, and even some pictures of the Smashers. Lucas watched in amazement while Toonie and Popo thumb wrestled to pass the time. Once Jeff finished he faced the trio and circled the answer.

"You have exactly 102 hours." He stated. Lucas looked down at the ground in depression while the other two stared dumbly at Jeff.

"Can you possibly dumb it down for us unintelligent people?" Popo asked politely. Toonie nodded in agreement. Jeff sighed but fulfilled their request.

"Four days and six hours left until you all leave this world." Toon Link gasped dramatically and Popo fainted. Red then came into view and ran over to the remaining boys, gave a Lucas a glare, and ignored the passed out ice climber.

"Hey, guys, what did I miss?" The trainer asked.

"Well, you are now in fourth place on my buddy list," Toon informed him.

"DAMNIT!" Red exclaimed angrily.

"And the mansion only has four days-"

"And five hours and fifty-four minutes!" Lucas included.

"Yeah, four days, five hours, and fifty-four-"

"Actually, it's four days, five hours, and fifty-three, now," Jeff corrected.

"Whatever!" Toonie shouted. "Four days and six hours until we all die!" He finished. Red seemed like he was preventing something from coming out of his mouth, but he couldn't hold it in anymore.

_"Life's fucking cruel."_

* * *

><p><strong>("a") Just incase you couldn't understand -NO ONE DISSES MEH CREAM PUFFS!<strong>

**(*) People say that Ninten is Ness's father. I'm one of those people XD And since Ninten wore a hat very similar to Ness's, I just say it's been passed down.**

**Author's**** Note: Ain't that the truth, Red! Well, there's chapter three :D Sorry it took me a while to get out.. It's also lacking some humor in my opinion, but I felt that this was the only way to progress in the story. So I apologize for that. And this is the longest chapter so far! IMMA CELEBRATE THIS OCCASION WITH CAKE! Here, have some :) *Gives a plate of cake* Here's a plate of cookies, too, to celebrate all my followers, favoriters, and reviewers! OMNOMNOMNOMNOM! And my OC's (Princess Hand and Angie) will probably not appear again but who knows! I know I don't. OH! Just incase you were wondering, Lucas IS back to normal and Popo won't be showing his terrible acting skills ever again! Anyways, I'll try to get chapter four out faster but we'll see if I can. School's being difficult, you all know this. Well, I believe that's all I have to say and I'll see you guys later! ;D**

**~Star**


	4. Warning: Newcomer Approaching

**Author's**** Note:**** Hey guys! I noticed I made a mistake at the end of the last chapter. I'll fix it soon, though. :) And I'm SUPER DUPER sorry for taking so long DX If you waited, thank you! I really appreciate it! And 14 reviews for only 3 chapters?! It's official; I love you guys :D HERE! I'll spoil you all with ice cream. *Gives a box of ice cream***

**CupcakePride101: That's true, but Toonie knows Lucas is very sensitive to that subject so he just agreed. Lucas would've fed him to the Ultimate Chimera if he didn't XD**

**pichufan101: Oh, but I believe he **_**does**_**. That's why he passed out by the total tragedy of it all! It's unbelievable how he could mix up a baseball cap and a top hat! And to think, he runs the whole mansion along side Crazy -_- Such an unlucky world the Smashers live in.**

**Turquoiseluv134: Aww thank you :D It did take a while to come up with chapter 3, believe it or not. So much "How does this lead to this?" and "Wait, I can't include that!" Same thing with this chapter :/ And of course you can! I don't mind at all :D**

**Burning Light and Crystal: **_**Please**_**, "happy" doesn't even begin to describe how I felt XD I was literally prancing around the living room cheering "LIGHT FAVED IT! LIGHT FAVED IT!" It's amazing to know that you find this awesome and funny. Pfft. And they call that advanced technology XD/ He didn't find his slaves entertaining anymore X) Don't worry! I would never buy cakes from GLaDOS!**

**Magic Honor: Yeah, it's a disappointment that humor couldn't make it :( And Crazy will ALWAYS be here! That guy's my favorite! I love writing his scenes!**

**CarnileN: Aww thanks! It was actually my favorite line from the whole chapter :D It probably would 0.0 They're going to have to hot glue that thing on his head to make sure it wouldn't come off anymore!**

**V-Fanfics: Thank you! I'm so happy you found this amazing and hilarious!**

**Wow...uh Looking at these responses and how long they are makes me think I should put them at the ending Author's Notes. Eh.. I'll do it next time! Okay! Get your juice boxes and blankies ready 'cause story time is starting! :D**

* * *

><p><span><em>Current amount of time left: 4 days, 5 hours, and 23 minutes...<em>

"So.. four days, huh?" Lucas asked, trying to start a conversation. Currently, they were all sitting in Red's room with burns all over their skin from a little run in with, well, you know who. The other boys sat on the floor glaring at each other. Actually, Toonie and Red were glaring at Popo, who tried to glare back but always let out little giggles.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Toonie yelled in frustration, ignoring the psychic. "We could've DIED before our due date with that little stunt you pulled!" Popo was holding in his laughter. Red rolled his eyes at his immaturity.

"Yeah, man, seriously!" The trainer agreed. "We were lucky that Crazy showed-"

"AAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" Popo laughed. He was banging his fists on the carpet floor while the others stared. Lucas in amusement, trying to hold in a giggle himself, Toon and Red in rage, trying to keep themselves from choking him. What Popo did was unforgivable.

_Flashback_

_"Guys, I'm hungry," Popo said as they were walking down the hallway, trying to find Red's room and avoiding Ness. The others shushed him and kept walking._

_"...No, guys, seriously. I need food," Popo insisted. He pointed towards the kitchen which was just a few twelve feet away. Lucas turned to him and shook his head._

_"It's an open area, so Ness could spot us easily." Lucas informed the ice climber in a whisper. Just when Lucas started walking, he was grabbed by Popo and tossed over his shoulder. "Popo?! POPO?! WHAT'RE YOU-"_

_"Shhh!" Said boy shushed the blonde and started running towards the kitchen. "I know you're hungry, too, so just-AAHH!" A bolt of lightening bounced of the walls and hit Popo on the shoulder. _

_"Oh! Would you look at this. You guys finally came to see me! It's about time!" An uncapped boy said, sitting on what seemed like a throne. "I thought we were buddies!"_

_"Oh, hey! Look guys, it's Nessie!" Lucas pointed towards said boy and cheered until he realized that Ness was the bad guy in this situation."I-I mean, DON'T HURT ME!" Lucas covered his face with an arm._

_"So, this is where you've come to laze around," Toonie said, walking in with Red. Both boys shook their head in disappointment."I expected this from Popo, but you, Lucas, I did not."_

_"He kidnapped me-"_

_"Ahem?" Ness said, regaining everyone's attention."Ahh.. that's better. Now you have to the count of three, blah blah blah, THREE!"_

_"Wait, wuh-HOLY SHIT!" Red shouted in fear as Ness summoned tons of Saturns from out of nowhere._

_"MWUAHAHAHAHA! FACE MY-" Ness was interrupted by the sound of a door opening with music blasting through it. Crazy walked out doing some dance moves that should be impossible for him. _

"I wip my hair back and forth, I wip my hair back and forth-"

_"HOOOOOOLY CHERRY FLAVORED PEEEEAAAAS, THIS IS MY SOOOOONG!" Crazy shouted. He started shaking his pinky which was meant to be his feeble attempt at twerking. Everyone watched in confusion at the dismembered hand._

_"CRAZY! You're doing it wrong! You're supposed to shake your thumb, not your pinky!" Popo corrected the hand. "You are supposed to wip your HAIR!"_

_"So, a pinky is a hand's... Oh my Farore, I shook his pinky when I joined Brawl and ate afterwards!" Toonie said in disgust. He then saw his chance to escape and alerted the others. "C'mon, guys." He whispered. The boys turned to see Ness just staring, so they tip-toed away... Only to get burned by a Mr. Saturn when they reached the stairs._

_Flashback Over_

Popo stopped giggling. "Okay, look. I'm hungry. Lucas is hungry. Toonie, I bet you are hungry." A stomach growl was heard from the blushing swordsman. "And, Red, you haven't ate since this morning. See the problem here?" He asked. Everyone mumbled something in agreement and Popo nodded.

"So what you're saying is we should give up on Sally for eating?" Red asked, still slightly upset with Popo. Popo shook his head furiously.

"No! No no no no no! What I'm trying to say is that we should eat so we won't starve to death." Popo scoffed. "Do you honestly think I'm so stupid as to think Sally is less important. Our lives depend on her as much as it depends on food! So after we eat, we search for her."

"But, how are we going to make it to the kitchen without Ness noticing?" Lucas asked joining in the conversation. Popo shrugged.

"I dunno."

"What we need is a distraction," Toon Link said. He planted his fist on a palm and smirked.

* * *

><p><span><em>Current amount of time left: 4 days, 5 hours, and 9 minutes...<em>

"WHAT DID I DO WROOOOONG?!" Crazy said weeping in a chair. Lucas patted his pointer finger in sympathy.

"You did nothing wrong, Crazy. We just need you for a good cause," Lucas reassured. Crazy flicked the boy off.

"DON'T TOUCH MEEEEE! YOU COULD BITE MY FINGER LIKE CHARLIE DOES!" Crazy cried. The other three stared at him weirdly before Toonie shook it off.

"Okay, Crazy, what is your favorite song?" If Crazy had eyes, they would've been filled with sadness.

"YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR GRANDPA?!" The hand said in disbelief. "I thought we had something special..."

"Um... I don't know how to respond to that," Toonie stated truthfully. Crazy then jumped out of his chair and flew through the wall.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS MEEEEEE!" He yelled. Red sighed.

"There goes my wall." He said. Popo looked at the clipboard in his hand.

"There goes plan one." He said crossing it out.

* * *

><p><span><em>Current amount of time left: 4 days, 4 hours, and 52 minutes...<em>

Red walked into a hallway and approached a box quietly. Once he stood in front of it, he started kicking. Terrified screaming was soon heard.

"NO! NO DON'T HURT ME! I'LL COME OUT, JUST PLEASE!" Red continued kicking the box. When the box suddenly lifted, the trainer accidentally kicked the victim in the face. "Dear Palutena, BE CAREFUL!"

"Wow, Pit. A moment ago you were scared, and now you're ordering your attacker to be careful," Red shook his head. "What makes you so afraid of Ness, anyway? He isn't even that scary!" Pit glared at him.

"You don't know the full wrath of what that guy can do. He's only sparing you since you're his friend," He held up his arms which were full of bruises and scars. "You see this? You're little buddy caused this! And now my nose hurts. " Pit said soon rubbing his nose afterwards.

"Okay, whatever! Lucas'll heal you. But what we need you to do-"

"Wait, you're not here to rescue me?! And how did you even find me?" Pit asked a bit angrily.

"It was a lucky guess," Red shrugged. "And we-"

"Wait, we? Who's 'we'?" Pit interrogated. Red sighed and grabbed his wrist. "Ow! Where are you taking me!" Pit began struggling.

"Dude, seriously, calm down. We're pals, remember?" Red led the angel across the hall. Pit soon grew tired and was forcefully dragged through the corridor.

* * *

><p><span><em>Meanwhile, in Red's room...<em>

"WHERE. IS. RED?!" Popo cried out, clutching his hair in boredom. "And, Toonie? Can you _please_ change the channel?" He pleaded. Toonie was laying belly-first on Red's bed watching a Dora marathon.

"WAIT! It's almost over!" Toon Link insisted.

_"We did it! We did it! We did it! Ye-"_

"PK THUNDER!" Lucas directed the energy towards the TV. Toon noticed this and jumped in the way.

_"NOOOOOOOOO!"_ He said in slow motion. The energy went around the Link and hit the screen. Toon Link landed on his knees and hands and stared at the ground for a minute. "...Damnit, Lucas.." Lucas smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, it was kind of getting on my nerves..." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Now they'll never know what my favorite part is," Toonie said depressingly. Footsteps were suddenly heard and everyone's attention was directed at the door. Red walked through the door dragging along the winged smasher before plopping him on the couch.

"Ouch!"

"Well, there's your food angel," Red said before sitting on the ground beside Popo. "What's the next step?" Toon Link picked himself off the floor and started thinking.

"Hmm... I believe what we have left to do is to just.. throw him out there," Toonie motioned by waving his hand. Pit sat up almost instantly.

"What do you mean 'throw him out there'!" His eyes widened in realization. "Oh, NUH-UH! AIN'T NO WAY I'M GOING BACK THERE!" Pit pointed towards the opened door. "We should probably close that.." The broken wall then caught his attention. "Aaand someone should patch that up."

"Don't worry, Pit!" Toon Link reassured. "All you have to do is just run around with that shield of yours and you'll be fine. And if something _does_ turn out bad, then fly away! It's that simple."

"Noooope! Not convinced!" Pit refused with a turn of his head. Toon Link sighed in frustration.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

"PLEASE?!"

"NO!" Pit then felt a small tap on his shoulder. He looked back to see Lucas staring at him with large eyes.

"Please?" He said shyly.

"..." Pit sighed. "Fine," He agreed reluctantly.

"HAH!" Lucas pointed at Toon Link. "NO ONE CAN SAY 'NO' TO MY CUTENESS!" Everyone then stared at the psychic with a strange expression. "..Oh, sorry. Went a bit OOC there... Woops!" Lucas laughed nervously.

"...Whatever," Pit sighed. "What did I agree to, anyway?"

"To become a distraction for Ness so we can sneak food." Toonie said while inspecting his nails. "Oh! Popo, can you hand me some red nail polish?"

"But, I'm not done yet," Popo put up his hands to show his half painted finger nails. Toon Link sighed.

"Fine. Give it to me in ten minutes." Red stood up from the floor and stretched.

"While we're waiting for you two ladies to get ready, I'll take a short-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY TV?!" He shouted in rage. When Red looked at the short trio, Toonie and Popo were pointing at Lucas, who smiled and waved nervously.

"Sorry?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Current amount of time left: 4 days, 4 hours, and 10 minutes...<span>_

"Did we really have to wait for your nails to dry?" Pit asked with folded arms. The quintuple group were walking down the steps, about to enter the enemy's base, or, what they use to call it, the living room. "It really wasted a lot of our time," Popo scoffed while Toon Link rolled his eyes.

"You can't rush beauty, sweetheart!" The two said in unison. Lucas sighed softly.

"If only Red had a yellow color," He mumbled sadly, staring at his in-colorful nails. Lucas felt great shame when he looked at them. The blonde turned away in depression, but then felt a comforting hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to find Red staring at him with eyes that said, "At least you're manlier than Poporina and Toonella," And that boosted Lucas's ego immensely. He was about to thank the trainer but was interrupted by the sound of music... really, really old music. The group stopped walking and listened.

...

_"B78! B78!_

_"BINGO!"_

_"Can't let you do that, Starfox! You have B73 but just connected the lines! You filthy cheater!"_

_"DAMNIT, WOLF!"_

"...Pit, I don't think we need you anymore," Toonie said and walked off the final steps. The others followed and Pit sighed in relief.

"Thank the-Wait, can I still follow you guys?" He asked. "I have a feeling I'll be safer with you so..."

"NO!"

"Absolutely NOT!"

"AIN'T NO WAY!"

"Of course you can!" Lucas said happily and hugged the angel. Pit glared at the others who stared daggers at Lucas's back. Popo huffed.

"Fine, let's get this shanaynay over with," He said before walking off and hiding behind the couch. Everyone followed suit and were soon scrunched up close together, much to everyone's dismay, well, everyone except for Lucas.

"Yay! We're bonding!" He cheered. The others shushed him and Toonie gave them directions.

"Okay. We stay quiet and try to find the right time to make a run for it. No matter what you do, do NOT rescue any Smashers or Ness will send Crazy." Popo's ears didn't seem to catch the last part.

"So, if I find Nana, I wouldn't have to rescue her?" The others nodded. Popo's eyes were filled with happiness. "YE-!" Pit's hand covered the ice climber's mouth before he could say any further things.

"What did he say about being quiet?!" Pit whispered.

"Sorry," Popo apologized. Everyone then directed their attention towards the scene before them. Ness was standing beside a giant machine filled with little balls that had numbers and letters painted on it. Some ten Smashers, or so, were split into three tables and had bingo cards. Some chips were covering the game cards while some had no luck and had empty cards. The machine beside Ness started spinning and turning until a ball fell onto Ness's hand.

"O62! Anyone have O62?!" Ness called out.

"YES! One more left to go and I'll be FREE!" Kirby cried, spinning on his chair. Ganondorf glared at the puffball. His card only had two spots filled.

"No bingo? Okay," Ness asked. Before the machine started spinning again, someone raised their hand.

"Bingo," Zero-suit Samus admitted. She began walking towards Ness with her card in hand until it just suddenly disappeared.

"What? I don't see a bingo," Kirby said looking as innocent as can be. Samus was filled with shock until it just turned into pure rage.

"DAMNIT, MARSHMELLOW!" She shouted and made a run for him. Kirby ignored her and kept talking.

"I would never do anything so immature, unfair, and-AAAHHH!" Samus tackled Kirby onto the wooden floor. She started punching him in the face. However, Kirby kicked her away and sent her flying to another table, where she was being kicked and punched, with his hammer. "Do NOT touch da face!" He yelled. "It's the most important part of my cuteness! Without it, I wouldn't be the cutest thing alive!"

Lucas scoffed behind the couch. "He's lying to himself," He insisted. The others shushed him.

Pikachu sat up from his seat. "(Did Fatty just go there?!)" He asked threateningly. Everyone nodded while Kirby, who was feeling very cocky, smirked. "(Samus, get your ass up.)"

"Oh, you can't take me on alone?" Kirby teased. This angered the Pokémon. "Does the tiny wittle Pikachu need some assist-"

"AAAHH!" Pikachu jumped out of his chair and pounced on Kirby, but the puffball foresaw this this. He opened his mouth and ate the Pokémon. He spat him out and gained his ability.

"YOU CAN'T TOUCH THIS!" Kirby declared. He turned around to return to his game of bingo.

"Sorry. I guess I'll have to prove your statement wrong," Ganondorf said, now standing. He snapped his fingers and three more Smashers came up beside him. Ike, Marth, and Fox crossed their arms against their chests. Everyone sat there in silence waiting for Ganon's first move. Ganon looked around impatiently, tapping his toes on the floor every few seconds. He finally had enough. "LINK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Said swordsman looked up from his chibi drawing confusedly before he finally caught up.

"Bitch, please! Let me finish-"

"NOW LINK!" Link immediately shot an arrow towards Kirby, who swiftly dodged it. But once his back was turned, Samus flew in the air and landed on top of him. Olimar threw some Pikmin into the pile but wasn't paying attention which resulted in getting burned by Din's fire. While Zelda was laughing at the scene before her, she was hit with a turnip and was foolishly knocked out. Peach fist pumped, but was soon surrounded by a group of angry suitors. She smiled nervously before getting sat on by King Dedede, who was being eaten by Wario. Everything erupted into an uproar, and Ness was just killing his laugh box at the display. Lucas, Red, Popo, and Pit looked worriedly at Toon Link before he nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><span><em>Current amount of time left: 4 days, 3 hours, and 36 minutes...<em>

_In the kitchen..._

"WE'RE IN PARADISE!" Popo cried happily before opening all cabinets. "Cereal! Twinkies! Meat! Ice cream! Chips! Taco-"

"OMELETTES!" Lucas shouted before he ran towards the plate on a table. He grabbed a fork, took a bite, and started bawling immediately. "I'VE MISSED YOU, MOMMY!"

"Candy! Apples! Waffles! Nana-Oh no..!" Popo stared in disbelief at the last cabinet. Nana was stuffed into the small space crying softly until she looked up at her partner in joy.

"Popo?! Oh my gosh, IT IS YOU! Popo! You have NO idea how much I've missed you! Help me get out of here won't you?" She asked hopefully. She reached out for his hand but instead, it met a wall of wood.

"Popo? What was that?" Toonie asked with his hands full of bags of chips. Popo waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it," He told the swordsman.

_"POPO! GET ME OUTTA HERE NOW, YOU FAT PIECE OF-" _Popo began kicking the cabinet door and turned towards Red.

"You got any hot glue?" Red began looking in his pack.

"Yeah! I should have it he-"

_"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!"_

...Pit began patting himself in search for something.

"Pit... Was that your phone?" Toonie asked a bit strangely.

"Do not judge the angel," Red said.

_"My boobs are plastic; it's fantastic!"_

"...Eeww," The whole group with the exception of Pit said.

"Why'd you get that version!" Toon cried with disgust.

"DON'T JUDGE ME!" Pit finally found his phone in his shoe and looked at the caller ID. "Oh look! It's MH."

"ANSWER IT!"

"Fine, calm yourselves!" Pit pressed the answer button. "Yellow?" Everyone face palmed at that.

"Why can't he just be normal?" Red muttered.

"Okay, fine. Pink. No, I'm Pit... Then you should've looked for Crazy! ...Just because my name sounds like pitiful doesn't mean-... Really? Hm... Oooh, what happened? Someone who cannot see two giant hands floating cannot see at all. New quote made by Pit. ..Okay, I'm not gossip man. Go look for your girlfriends and tell them because I don't care about your chipped nail! And who the hell is Benny? Dear Palutena, he names his hats, too?! This is all ridiculous!" Pit said as he finished the call. He exhaled loudly before putting his phone away.

"Sooo...What did Master Hand want," Lucas asked with another omelette on his plate.

"It was one of MH's romantic interests and she said we're going to Disney World. Apparently, Sally is over there with MH," Pit said dully.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" Lucas cheered, causing him to drop his omelette. "NOOOOOOO!" He cried sadly.

"At least we get to escape this hell hole." Red said.

"It's like we're going on vacation!" Popo excitedly said.

"Okay, We're gonna have to pack,...And that's all- Oh wait. Restrooms!" Toon Link reminded.

"We're going to have to spend out time wisely. We have three hours to pack and go to the Smashville airport. One full day of flying, one full day of searching, and one full day of flying back," Pit said arranging their schedule.

"Sounds simple enough. Now, we just need to pass Ness without-Pit, what're you doing?" Toon Link asked. Pit was rummaging through Red's pack and picked up a Poké ball. He smirked and nodded before opening the ball.

"Go, Charizard!" Pit called out. Red turned around to face his Pokémon. At first he was confused, but then nodded as if he understood.

"Smart," Was the only thing he said before grabbing Popo and placing him on Charizard. Popo began looking around worriedly and nervously but just went with it. Pit seemed like he was searching for something before he found it.

"Hey, Luke! C'mere for a sec!" He shouted for the psychic, who, once again, had another omelette. Lucas looked up from his meal before shaking his head.

"Wait, I'm almost-" Then his hand was tugged by the angel. Lucas's one hand was not enough to keep the plate balancing, so it crashed down with plate shards flying everywhere. "DEAR MOTHER HINAWA, WHYYYYYY! AM I NOT WORTHY OF EATING?!" He asked before being lifted of his feet. Pit had Lucas's arms while the rest of his body was hanging.

"Okay, Toonie, now it's your turn!" Red motioned for Toon to hop on Charizard's back. Toonie hesitated a bit.

"I thought we were supposed to pack!" Toon Link pointed out.

"Nope! Too risky." Pit answered. Toon's face had a look of disgust on it.

"So you're saying that I'm supposed to stay in these clothes for three more days?! That's nastier than your ringtone!"

"Sh-shut up about that," Pit said embarrassingly. "Red also has your clothes packed in his pack for some reason..." Everyone stared at Red who shrugged.

"Probably Squirtle," He suggested.

"Now, c'mon! We have less than three hours!" Popo said, holding a watch in his hand. Toon sighed.

"Fine." Was the last thing that was said before they all flew high into the sky.

_"G56! Anyone have G56?!"_

_"BINGO!"_

_"DAMNIT, KIRBY!"_

_"You're all just jeeaaalou-AAAAHH!"_

* * *

><p><span><em>Meanwhile, in the air...<em>

"Haha! And I was like "No. You get your ass up before I Triforce Slash you back to Canada!" Toon Link said. "And then I grabbed all the chi-..." Toon abruptly stopped, remembering something very important. The others looked at the swordsman with concerned looks on their faces. Toon's face was filled with dread.

"WE FORGOT THE FUCKING CHIPS!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** So, there's chapter 4! Sorry it took me so long. I actually had no idea what to plan for this chapter XD But since they're going on a little trip, I have some idea of what to do :D So I'll hopefully get that chapter out sooner! And there is now a new member of the group: Pit! I didn't plan that in the first place either... But whatever! And this chapter has now taken the name "Longest Chapter!" YAAAAY! I'm also happy at how many followers/faves I have! Especially from my favorite authors! I love you all! Now, I believe that is all I have to say so... I'll see you later! **_  
><em>

**~Star**


	5. Squirtle evolves into Crazy!

**Author's Note:**** Heey all! Remember last chapter I said I would put responses at the ending author's note? I don't really want to do that anymore... So let's do them now! :D**

**Magic Honor: Well, we're going to have to replace Toonie now XD NAAANAAA! Kirby's cockiness is hilarious! I was going to give that part to Pikachu, but I decided that Kirby's more worthy of that roll.**

**LilacFoxGirl1: Oh heeey :D Welcome back! Nah, It's alright! Crazy's the best! Yeah, you're right. I should've put "Once innocent animals" It would've been much more fitting XD/ Aww thank you! The Hand brothers are awesome! Well, you know when people ask you what time is it and you respond with, let's say, 2:34? Well it's probably only seconds away from becoming 2:35. So when Toon was speaking, it was probably only five seconds away from becoming 53 minutes. This probably either confused you more or helped clear it up a bit XD Oh! And I still have a slice of cake left! :D *Hands it to you* /That little puffball actually made my day better XD Yup! Poor Red is going to have to live with that strange little angel...And the rest of the mansion :D A deer broke into your house? XD Here's a gift basket for all of the sweets you missed. And take it as a thanks for being my first reviewer! And, yup! Bingo XD (Sorry for the long response!)**

**Turquoiseluv134: Oh, you're so very welcome! Yeah, sucks doesn't it? Thank the bingo XD And we also needed another voice of reason, so why not Pit? Thaaaank yoooouuu! :D**

**CupcakePride101: I know, right?! Poor, poor, little guy... A hand's pinky is not a good finger to shake XD I honestly think you write longer chapters than me!**

**V-Fanfics: Aw thanks! At first I was going to end it with everyone attacking Kirby, but then I was like, "They wouldn't forget their hunger that fast!" Sooo I ended it them starving. Cruel on my part, though XD**

**pichufan101: Sad, isn't it? XD**

**Guest: I'm guessing you were trying to say "nice" so thank you :D**

**I just read my summary, it's pretty much off now XD Not so much violence as I expected. And instead of hiding in Snake's boxes, they were playing bingo! Ridiculous XD Aw well! Let's just say if you lose at bingo, Ness makes elderlies hit the losers with canes, mkay? Now let's go on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

><p><span><em>4 days, 2 hours, and 26 minutes...<em>

_In the air..._

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE CHIPS?!" Popo shouted in rage. He bonked Toon Link with his hammer on the head for the second time that day.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL MY BRAIN CELLS!" Toonie cried while pulling his hat over his face. "Red, MAKE CHARIZARD LAND!"

Red shook his head, rejecting the request. "We're almost there!" He reassured. Lucas gave a grunt in response.

"How long is 'almost'?" He questioned, impatient with how long their flight was taking. Lucas's stomach suddenly gave a loud growl. "Oooow! It feels like something's punching my gut! I'M SO HUNGRY!"

Pit gave him a look of confusion. "But you ate three omelets!" He reminded the blonde.

Lucas narrowed his eyes at the angel. "...That I never FINISHED!"

"Well, at least you ate _something_!" Toon Link said. Popo instantly nodded in agreement.

"I need airplane food! LAND THIS BIRD!"

"Pokemon," Red corrected.

"WHATEVER!" Popo scoffed.

Red desperately began looking around for something to distract the seemingly younger children with. "It wasn't this hard to handle whining. I traveled with Lucas through Subspace," He muttered under his breath.

_"I'm not whiney!"_

"Who said that?!" Red quickly snapped his head back to look at both boys behind him. Popo and Toonie shrugged in response. Red then looked at the winged Smasher struggling to hold a dancing blonde.

"Telepathy~" Lucas sang as he squirmed in Pit's arms.

"Lucas! Stay still!" Pit ordered. The psychic began pouting.

"But whyyyyy-"

"Hey, look!" Red interrupted Lucas after finding his distraction. He pointed a few feet above where a bird-like creature was flying. "It's a falcon!"

"Well, Falco has cousins, that's for sure," Popo mumbled. Toon Link stared admiringly at the bird.

"Wow I've never seen one so close!" Toonie said, completely forgetting the fact that he lived in a mansion with one. "It's like a dream come tr-...EEEWW!" Toon Link cried in disgust. He was staring at a white substance on his tunic. "That THING used me as a WASTE DISPOSAL!" He grabbed Popo's hood and attempted to clean off the waste. Popo seemed like he didn't notice. "Now you HAVE to land this pokemon so I can change!"

"Shuuuuut uuuuuup!" Pit said in annoyance.

"I'M SO HUNGRY!"

"Shut up, Lucas, you ate omelets!" Popo said, tired of the whining blonde.

"I'm still starving though!"

"You really need to cut down on your meals."

"Are you calling me FAT!" Lucas asked, feeling insulted. He made a move to lunge at the ice climber, but since it wasn't possible without losing his life, he just squirmed in Pit's arms again.

"Lucas, STOP!"

"He called me FAT!"

"I would never do such a-Oh GROSS! Is that poop on my hood!"

"THE BIRD POOPED ON ME!"

"NO ONE CARES, TOONIE!" The three said in unison. They all started bickering and left Red to sigh at their immaturity.

* * *

><p><span><em>In the airport...<em>

"THANK THE GODESSES; A BATHROOM!" Toon Link cried in relief, resulting in him getting strange looks from other travelers. Popo also sighed in happiness, hoping he could also change his parka. Toon Link grabbed Red's pack and pulled it off his shoulders with no caution what so ever.

"DUDE! Calm down!" Red groaned in pain. "Don't let Squirtle out!" He ordered as he saw the swordsman run to the restroom door followed by Popo. Lucas rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you think they'll listen to what you said?" He asked the trainer in wonder. Pit shook his head.

"Of course not!" He responded for Red. Red held up three fingers and put one down as he began to count down.

"3...2...1-" Pit's statement was then proven correct once they heard Toon Link's command.

_"GO, SQUIRTLE!" _

_"...AAAARRRGGGHH! ...HOW DOES A SQUIRREL TAKE A DUMP IN THAT?!"_

_"...HOW DOES A HAND TAKE A DUMP AT ALL?!"_

The three boys gave each other concerned looks for they did not recognize that as the wanted pokemon's voice. Everyone else looked up from what they were doing and stared at the bathroom door in fear and curiosity. Red began walking slowly towards the room with Lucas and Pit following suit. Once they reached the door, Red slowly turned the knob and opened the door a bit to peak inside. But once his eyes fell on the scene, he threw the door open and stepped inside with the other two who followed. Soon they were all staring at the display. Without noticing, people began crowding around the doorway, trying to catch a peak.

Popo was cowering beside a stall, wearing a pink parka in replacement for his dirty one. Toon Link was wearing his red tunic and was shakily pointing at a giant, floating glove that twitched every so often. The giant hand noticed them and waved.

"Hi."

"Is _this_ was Squirtle evolves into?!" Toon Link shockingly asked. He put his hand down and quickly searched in Red's pack until he picked up a game cartridge. He examined the cover before throwing it on the ground. " I've been lied to all my life...POKEMON IS A LIIIIEEEE!" He sobbed on his knees.

"HOW THE FUCK DID CRAZY GET IN THE POKEBALL?!" Pit shouted, ignoring the depressed child. Everyone then began mumbling something similar to what he asked.

"And what the hell happened to Squirtle?!" Red asked

"WELL, FIRST OF ALL, I WAS OUTSIDE ENJOYING THE RAIN AND THUNDERSTOR-"

"It wasn't raining Crazy," Lucas corrected the hand. Crazy's imaginary glare then stared into Lucas's soul, causing him to hide behind Red. He cleared his throat and let out a squeak. "C-Continue, please?"

"WELL, AS I WAS THINKING, I WAS TWIRLING AROUND IN THE FEATHER STORM, DREAMING ABOUT MAKING A PIZZA BUSINESS IN ANTARCTICA, HOPING TO SELL MY TONELLA JAM CAKE TO OUR SUPERIOR SPECIES, POLAR DRAGONS-SHORT STORY LONG, I BOMBED THE RABBIT OUT OF THE CUBE SO I COULD LEARN HOW TO GROW HAIR AND SPEAK JAPANESE." Crazy summarized. "I'VE ALWAYS BEEN JEALOUS OF NANA!" Popo sat up and scowled at the hand.

"You're jealous of _that_ bi-"

"Guys, I really recommend us to catch a plane now. We have four days and ten minutes left," Red pointed out while staring at a watch in his hand. He then looked at the others in the doorway. "And I also wouldn't mind some privacy...?"

"...Oooohhh!" They all realized and quickly scrambled away from the exit.

"Toon Link, pick up the pokeball and stuff Crazy Hand in there," Red ordered.

Toon Link picked up the pokeball and stared at it for a moment the looked up to stare at Crazy. He turned to Red and gave him a confused look. "How?"

"Damnit," Red sighed and grabbed his pack from the Link. He lifted up a bag full of coins and examined it before plopping it back inside. "I hope I have enough smash coins to buy Crazy a ticket, too."

"If we don't, just stick Lucas in a bag until we get off the plane," Pit suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Lucas, who looked worriedly at them.

"W-Will I have an air hole I-I can breathe through?" The blonde stuttered.

"Yeah...sure..." Red said unconvincingly.

* * *

><p><span><em>3 days, 23 hours, 57 minutes...<em>

_On the plane..._

The five Smashers and Crazy Hand had bought their tickets and took their seats. Red was sitting beside Pit, hoping to finally earn some peace and quiet, while the angel was playing Candy Crush. To their right, Lucas and Popo were stuffing themselves with food, trying to calm their hunger so later they could fall asleep. In front of them, Toon Link was sitting beside a male reading on his tablet. And Crazy wasn't sitting at all; he was trying to fit into the small airplane bathroom.

"THIS ISN'T FAAAAAIIIIIR!"

Toonie looked at the tablet, wondering what the boy was reading. "What'chu got there?" The boy's eyes looked up and faced Toonie.

"I'm reading a fanfic called 'Sally'," He answered. Toon gave a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Toon Link said. "It's just that our friend's cap is also called Sally."

"Really?" The boy asked in disbelief. "This story is about some guy going psycho over his lost hat named Sally and his buddies search for her."

"That's...exactly what we're doing.." Toonie thought to himself. The stranger went back to reading, but Toon Link quickly took it from him.

"Hey!"

"How could you forget the chips...Lucas eating omelets... Crazy coming out of a pokeball..." Toon Link muttered. His eyes then widened. "We got a stalker...HOLY SHIT! LUUCAAASS!"

"Shhhh!" Everyone on the plane shushed him. Lucas stood on his seat, pulled Toonie's hat off, and put it on himself.

"Yeah?" He asked. Toon Link handed him the tablet and quickly brushed his messy hair with his fingers. Lucas inspected the page before he started giggling. "Is this really what happened?"

"What?" Popo curiously asked. Lucas showed him and Popo read, much to the annoyance of the stranger. Soon enough, a scowl grew on Popo's face. He put an arm over the seat, grabbed a piece of Toon Link's hair, and pulled.

"AAHH!" Toon Link cried. "What the fuck?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Popo said. He let go of the hylian's blonde locks. "You cleaned your shirt off with my hood! And I didn't even notice I was wearing Nana's clothes! She's totally gonna kill me." He realized as he looked at his outfit.

"Hey, could you guys give me that back?!" The boy beside Toonie asked rudely. He grabbed the tablet out of Lucas's hands and went back to reading. Toon Link was still wondering how someone was able to write down their adventure, even when they were flying. Toon took one more peak and saw that everything he was thinking was being written down! 'Or is it the other way around..?' He thought. What if everything being written down is what he's supposed to think? What if his actions were controlled by the person who wrote this story. What if these thoughts aren't even his?! The boy sighed before turning back at him.

"Dude, calm down!" He said. "You're making this chapter longer than it-what are you doing?!" Toon had grabbed the tablet and positioned it on his lap. He pulled back his fist and the boy saw what he was doing. "NO! WHAT THE HE-"

_CRACK!_

"THAT THING IS DANGEROUS!" Toon Link insisted. The boy gave a death glare before pulling out his phone and smirked. "Ugh!"

"Excuse me, child, but are you done with your food?" A female worker asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah!" Lucas looked away from the acquaintances and handed the employee the empty plate. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, dear," She said. She then looked at the floating hand, who was still trying to get in. People were forming a tight line behind him. "Sir, can you please take a seat?"

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Crazy declined and the ones behind him groaned. "YOU'RE NOT MY MOOOOOOM!"

_"Attention all passengers! We'll be arriving at your destination in less than 24 hours."_

"Ugh." All Smashers mimicked the bathroom line.

"NOOOOOO! THAT'S TOOOO LOOOOOONG!" Crazy whined. His finger tips began glowing crimson and this worried Red.

"Crazy, calm do-"

"WE'RE LEAVING THIS BOAT!" Crazy last said before he disappeared along with his companions.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** Hey, sorry about the filler chapter :/ I didn't plan on this, but things just didn't go my way xD Next chapter, we'll be in Disney World! ;D But it'll take much longer than this did because I'll be working on a Valentine's Day fic! Anyways, I honestly don't have much to say, so I'll see you later!**

**~Star**


	6. Crazy Needs Love, Too!

**Author's Note:**** Hey all! I'm back with another chapter! I'm writing this while listening to Humoresque of a Little Dog :D This is the Disney World chapter. YAAAAY! I noticed I made Red pretty emotionless in the last chapter so I'll try not to do that again.**

**CupcakePride101: I hope the other Smashers don't either xD Still a lot! Aww thank you :D I know, I feel bad for them :c Yup! He probably thinks everything's a lie; like Pokémon xD I hope he realizes Squirtle didn't evolve 0.0**

**Turquioseluv134: Yup! :D We're ultimately breaking the fourth wall! Already posted :D Hope you'll like it! Aww :( I hope you find some inspiration soon!**

**LilacFoxGirl1: Once again, probably thinks everything's a lie xD Oh, you're welcome :D Yeah, that's true! I missed a few holidays, as well... Well, that's great! You're welcome! But it seems like Snow White is after your goodies xD**

**Guest: Oh, I'm sorry if the title/summary mislead you! I should probably clear it up a bit.. Thank you! I'm so glad you think this is brilliant! I really appreciate it! :)**

**Sparkykat321: Thanks! :D Sometimes, it's kind of hard to act like Crazy.. Especially now since he's part of the group x)**

**Darkfire374 (formerly Magic Honor): It's part of his nature XD Basically, he was questioning if his actions and thoughts were actually his, or if he was some kind of puppet. It's the latter x3 Nice pen name and pic, by the way :D**

**Now that I've answered the reviews, let us begin!**

_**Note:**_** I've actually never went to Disney World so... *Looks away in embarrassment* my info is probably wrong.. heheh.. heh. Sorry 'bout that!**

* * *

><p><span><em>3 days, 23 hours, 54 minutes...<em>

A bright, crimson flash appeared at the Walt Disney World Railroad. Almost everyone had to cover their eyes from the blinding light. Once the light dimmed down, the adults squinted their eyes, attempting to see the cause of the sudden flash. The children either stood beside their guardians, clutching the sleeve of their clothing, or hid behind them. A young girl, around the age of 5, tugged on her mother's turquoise skirt and looked up with a few strands of blonde hair on her face.

"Mommy? What's that?" She asked as she pointed towards the spot where the flash appeared. Her mother looked away from where she was pointing and gave her daughter a smile.

"It's nothing, sweetie, just some hooligans"

"AAABLOGAHBLOGAHBLOGAHBLOGAH!" Cried a voice behind the mom.

The pair turned around instantly and screamed. A floating hand stood in front of them, twitching every so often. The small family quickly ran through the entrance, the mother dragging along her daughter by her small hand. Five boys then walked from behind the confused hand with their own look of confusion.

"Why did we end up here when the flash was over there?" Popo asked as he pointed to the spot where they were standing to the spot where the flash appeared in turn. Red waved off the question and rubbed his chin.

"How do we get tickets if we don't have the right currency here?" Red wondered as he rummaged through his pack for the thousandth time that day. Lucas checked his pockets, but came out empty-handed. Popo and Pit patted themselves, even though they knew they didn't have the right currency. Toon Link just smirked as he pulled out a silver rupee from his red tunic.

"People would pay thousands for a real rupee," He explained, holding the money in the air.

"OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD... IT'S A DONUT!" Crazy snatched the rupee away and grasped it in his palm.

"NO! THAT'S MY MONEY!" Toon Link shouted as he lunged for the hand. Crazy backed away, causing Toonie to fall on his face. Then he rubbed the rupee with his thumb, and it disappeared.

"OMG, GIRLIES, I HAVEN'T HAD A DONUT SINCE I WAS A FOOT!" Crazy said with glee as the others stared at him. "...WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, SAMPSON?!"

"Is.. is that how you eat?" Lucas asked in amazement. Toon Link pushed himself off the ground and dusted his tunic off. He scowled at Crazy as he took his hat from Lucas's head.

"Aww!" Lucas whined.

"You ate my rupee.. It was worth TWO HUNDRED RUPEES!" He yelled in fury. Tourists gave the group a strange look, but it was quickly replaced by a look a disbelief.

"Oh dear, is that an angel?!" A female tourist asked aloud as she pointed towards Pit. Said Smasher turned around at the word 'angel' and grabbed Lucas's hand.

"C'mon, let's go!" He said through clenched teeth as he dragged Lucas through the entrance. The tourists started taking photos of Pit while the psychic waved happily and flashed a smile. Toonie started posing as he walked, every time being pushed aside by Popo, who accepted the challenge by doing his own, even if he did look silly with his pink parka. Red was holding onto Crazy's pinky, trying to keep the hand from charging at the cameras.

"MY EEEEYEEES! TUUUUURN OFF THE FLAAAAAASH!"

"You have no eyes, Crazy!" Red reminded.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Crazy insisted. He suddenly stopped squirming and turned to where his palm faced the Pokémon Trainer. "STOOOP TOUCHING MY BOOTY! TAKE ME ON A DATE FIRST!"

Red's face morphed into disgust at the thought of touching Crazy's bottom, but he still continued to drag the hand towards the entrance. Pit looked back and gave Red a look of impatience.

"Duuude, hurry up! I want to get away from them!" He said as he motioned towards the tourists. Red rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You better have some hand sanitizer," He muttered.

* * *

><p><span><em>Ticket Booth Entrance...<em>

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't accept that type of currency..." A dull employee said dully and yawned. Toon Link was holding five different types of rupees in his hands with a face filled with irritation.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?!" Toon yelled at the young man.

"YEAH!" Crazy agreed in the background.

"I only accept tickets..." He paused. "...Or the correct type of currency..."

"THESE ARE REAL RUPEES!" Popo shouted from Toonie's shoulder.

"YEAH!" Crazy agreed again.

"Sir... I heard you... No need to raise your voices.." The man insisted.

"Oh, I'LL RAISE MY VOICE IF I NEED TO!" Popo told him. He squinted at the man's shirt and saw his name tag. "Wilbert!"

"YEAH!"

Wilbert rolled his eyes. "Look, sir... If I take the rupees... will you leave me be...? I do have much... more people to attend... to.."

"YEAH!"

"Wrong part, Crazy," Pit informed the hand. "You're supposed to agree with us!"

"NO!" Crazy rejected. "I DON'T LIKE YOUR SIDE!"

Toonie looked ready to throw his money at the employee, but Lucas took them out of his hand and shook his head.

"Here. Take the rupees, Wilbert," The blonde handed them to Wilbert, who sighed in boredom. Toonie continued to glare at him.

"I just gave you a _big _discount, buddy! Those things would've cost you a fortune," Toon Link said as he stepped closer to the booth. Red held his shoulder in attempt to calm him down.

"_We're _the ones that are supposed to pay, Toonie," Red reminded. "Now, he have a hand to search for."

Crazy Hand began to frantically look around for something when the trainer stopped talking. After his eyes landed on Lucas, he grabbed the boy's arm and held him up.

"CRAZY, WHAT'RE YOU-" Lucas started.

"I FOUND IT!" Crazy declared in triumph.

"Sirs... can you please move... away from the ticket... booth...?" Wilbert asked with impatience. Popo shot him a glare.

"Nya, nya!" He said and started walking, as did Toonie and Red. Pit caught up beside him and Crazy flew back and forth with Lucas in his palm.

"AAAAAHHH!"

"IFOUNDITIFOUNDITIFOUNDIT!" Crazy cried eagerly.

"What'd you find, exactly?" Pit asked Crazy, a bit confused with his statement. Crazy stopped flying and floated in front of Pit's face

"LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND, LADIES!"

"Am I really that feminine?" Lucas questioned to himself depressingly.

"I FOUND... A HAND!" Crazy held Lucas's arm up higher. Toonie facepalmed as Red gave the giant hand a fake smile.

"That's great, Crazy!" He said with fake enthusiasm. "But that's not the right-"

"EEEEEEKKK!"

Loud squealing was heard behind the Smashers, who turned around to find the cause. A group of three guys and girls stood behind them, the females with giant smiles on their faces as the guys just stared in disbelief. They looked around the age of 15, and strangely, their parents were nowhere to be seen. Crazy dropped Lucas without a sound, which rarely happens. The PSI user stood up and gave them a smile.

"Hello-"

"ZOMG! IT'S-IT'S LUCAS FROM MOTHER 3!" Shouted a blonde girl. She began fanning herself with her hand. People around the group looked at the Smashers, and soon realized who they were. After about 30 seconds, the boys and giant hand were squished against each other by the enormous crowd.

"OH DIN, THAT'S TOON LINK!"

"OH MY ARCEUS, IT'S RED! I LOVE YOU!"

"Dear Lady Palutena, YOU'RE SO CUTE, PIT!"

"Aaaw, Popo looks more adorable in person!"

"WHATEVER HAPPENED TO MICKEY MOUSE?!" Popo yelled over the crowd. After hearing the last comment, he took great offence to it. "What, do I not look attractive in the games?!"

"WHERE'S MY LOOOOOOOVE?!" shouted Crazy Hand in depression.

Comments about looks, games, awesomeness, and wishes were thrown all over the place by people. The Smashers began looking overwhelmed by their praise so they just smiled and nodded. But one comment in particular caught their attention.

"Hey, Lucas! Where's your boyfriend?!" shouted someone in the back. Lucas froze at the b-word, as did the others too.

"I'm sorry, did I hear correctly?" Pit asked in shock.

"YEAH, WHERE'S NESS?!" asked a guy in the back. Lucas had a look of horror on his face as Toon Link smirked.

"I knew you and Ness had a thing!" Toonie admitted before he soon had the same expression.

"OH, NUH-UH! TOONIE IS LUCAS'S BOYFRIEND!" a girl argued. A smack was heard in the middle of the crowd.

"I'M a ROON LINK fan FO EVA!" a girl announced. Toon Link and Red switched looks of awkwardness as Lucas was blushing immensely.

"Please, don't involve me! Please, don't involve me!" Popo silently hoped.

"POPO LINK FOR LIFE!"

"DAMNIT!" The ice climber cursed. He stomped his foot on the ground in loss.

"What? Me and him?" Toon asked pointing back and forth between Popo and himself. He began chuckling for a minute but immediately stopped. "Never in a million years."

"It's actually 'Him and I'-" Red started but was interrupted by Popo.

"Now's not the time to pull a Red!" He said, not looking forward to his grammar corrections. The crowd continued naming their OTPs, much to the dismay of the Smashers.

"PITxRED!"

"Eeew! That's gross! PitxLucas, duh!"

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! Lucas and Nana, is where it's at!"

"IKE AND LUCAS!"

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" A girl shouted to the previous male.

"WHY DO YOU PAIR ME UP WITH EVERYONE?!" Lucas shouted in desperation. He was tired of his name being called multiple times along with his friends. Toonie ruffled Lucas's hair in attempt to cheer him up.

"LOOK! SIGNS OF AFFECTION!" a male pointed out. The swordsman ignored him and whispered something to Lucas.

"At least they haven't paired you up with Popo-"

"ZOMG! I JUST READ THIS FANFIC AND POPOxLUCAS IS NOW MY FAVORITEST COUPLE EVER!" cried the blonde girl from the beginning. Lucas blushed hard and narrowed his eyes at Toon Link.

"You were saying?!"

"You mean 'favorite couple', right?" Red asked, fixing the girl's grammar. Popo scoffed at Red, which caught someone's eye.

"Opposites interact, rivals attract!" He insisted. "REDxPOP-"

"NO!" The trainer and ice climber shouted in disgust. The idea of them gazing into each other's eyes made the duo sick.

"Pit, why haven't you said anything about this?!" Toon asked in confusion after realizing the angel hadn't said a word. He turned around in attempt to face Pit, but soon found him passed out on the ground.

"It was too much for him to handle?" Lucas suggested with a shrug.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOVE OOOOOOOOOOVER!" Crazy emerged from his silent time and began pushing people out of the way in annoyance. "YOU'RE YELLING IN MY EEAAARS!" He complained.

"Once again, Crazy, you don't have any human parts, besides from the hand!" Red corrected.

"AAAAAHHH!" the fans screamed in fear of being trampled over by Crazy. The hand chased them, trying to make them go as far as possible. The four boys sighed in relief, glad that the battle of OTPs was over. Popo started to take off his pink parka, feeling the atmosphere around him getting hotter.

"Thank the Smashballs, that's over..!" He announced with his pink clothing in hand.

"I didn't know you had a shirt under that," Toon said in surprise. Popo rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do! Do you think this is the only type of clothing I wear?"

"...Yeah.." Toonie admitted, a bit embarrassed. He removed his red hat and scratched his head. When he stopped, he said, "But in my defense, that is the only thing I see you wearing!"

"SDHVLRIONHBOLS;AIRNOBIRBPOIQIOPRVBPAQ;VNRI!" Crazy made his presence known. He floated back with red hands planted all over him. "THEEEEEY SLAAAAAPPED MEEEEEEE!" He sobbed... somehow.

"It's, um, alright, Crazy!" Red reassured. He walked towards the hand and patted his thumb, hoping that it was his head. He turned to the others and mouthed, "How do you comfort a hand?!"

"Your backpack better be magical, like Ness's," Toon Link muttered as he took Red's backpack.

"What's the cause of your weird obsession with my backpack?" Red asked, annoyed with how much they've used it. Then he recalled what Toon last said. "What do you mean magical?"

"LIKE MY PET FLY! DUH," Crazy informed Red, not aware of that he doesn't own a fly.

"Well, I can see that you're better now."

"Or at least, that's what Lucas told me," Toonie said, ignoring what Crazy said. Red stared at Lucas, who shrugged.

"It's true. When he had a fight two weeks ago, he left his pack and curiosity kinda took over.." He smiled sheepishly. "So I dug inside. When my hand was at the bottom, I was hungry and I wanted some noodles. And right after I thought that, my hand felt something and it was a Cup of Lifenoodles! YAAAAY!" Lucas cheered at the memory.

"Wait, didn't Ness say that when he died, he usually drank some noodles with that name and that he had a whole pack?" Popo asked. Lucas narrowed his eyes at him and sulked.

"I don't believe in magic anymore..." He mumbled.

"But you use PSI..." Toon Link pointed out with a smirk.

"...Shut up, Toonie.."

"Okay, we're wasting time here!" Red changed the topic and stared at his watch. "We have three days-"

"THAAAAAT'S TOOOO LOOONG!" Crazy cried in impatience.

"Actually, I think it's enough time to chill and-... Dude, no!" Popo said before he saw Crazy's finger tips glowing again, except this time; blue.

"What's blue mean! WHAT'S BLUE MEAN?!" Lucas asked in panic. He pulled his hair and began running around in circles.

"Sheesh! Exaggerating much?" Toon Link gave the psychic a weird look.

"HDSLFHUEBNLEQL!" Crazy shouted and a blue flash exploded from his fingers. The boys shielded their eyes with their arms and looked away...

.

.

.

"Do you think we're somewhere yet?" Lucas asked with his eyes shut tight.

Red opened his eyes and looked around. His surroundings were the same, but everyone stared oddly at them. "Yeah, seems like nothing happened," He informed the others.

Soon enough, the others opened their own eyes and looked around themselves, making sure that the Pokémon Trainer wasn't lying to them. When they finished checking, they made sure Pit was on the floor. He was.

"Soooo, what'd Crazy do?" Popo asked, feeling very confused, but relieved at the same time. Said hand just floated in place, imagining himself wearing an evil smile.

Lucas was getting tired of just watching Pit lie there, unconscious, so he crouched beside the angel and used his PSI Healing. Pit picked himself up, with Lucas holding his shoulder for support; and rubbed his head in pain.

"I don't know. Um.. Are we all in our correct bodies?" Red asked. Toon Link rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, duh! If we weren't, would've been punching Lucas, begging him to give me my body back," Toonie pointed out. Lucas gave him a frightened look.

"W-Why would I have your body?!" He stuttered. When he saw that Pit didn't need his support anymore, he dusted himself off and stood up.

"Cause, I wouldn't trust those three with it," Toon nodded towards Popo, Red, and Pit; meaning he was talking about them.

"But wouldn't you be injuring your _own_ body if you punch Lucas?" Pit responded. Toonie glared.

"Shut up."

"What about powers?" Red asked.

"It wouldn't matter anyways, wouldn't it?" Popo said. "I mean, Lucas is the only one with actual powers, besides Crazy, so.."

"Yeah, you're right," Red tapped his chin, in thinking mode. _'Clothes.. Nope! Wearing them. Weapons.. We could trade back, anyway. Minds.. Red, you idiot! That's the same as body switching!'_ After thinking of more possibilities, he shrugged and decided not to worry about it.

"How long do you think it'd take us to ride all the coasters?" Toonie asked, not caring about what Crazy might've done. Red pulled out his watch to check the amount of time they had. But when his brown eyes fell on the watch, he dropped it in shock and gaped.

"Are you okay, Red?" Lucas asked with concern. Red shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"We have 3 hours left.."

"...WHAT?!" The four boys cried in disbelief. Red nodded his head. Crazy hand tried to stifle a laugh, but he couldn't hold it in.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed. He fell on the floor, not able to float any longer. Four boys scowled at him in anger as Lucas began pulling his blonde locks again.

"FUCK YOU, CRAZY!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** ...I almost went a whole chapter without cursing.. *Sulks in the corner cause of failure* Another filler -_- So, boring ticket employees, rabid fangirls, and a giant hand that controls space and time.. That's this chapter alright! Didn't have much Disney World detail in it as I thought it would... I spent the whole week researching it 0_0 I'm guessing that the next chapter will be the last, unless something totally unexpected happens... -.- Don't give me that look, cause I, myself, don't know either xD Just to clear this up, they have approximately 3 hours and 26 minutes left. Blame Crazy xP So next week, the "heroes" I guess you could call them xD try to find Master Hand and save the mansion! And maybe we'll se how the mansion's doing! ...Maybe... That's all I have to say, so I'll see you later! :)**

**~Star**


	7. Crazy Hand Wishes to Fly!

**Author's Note:**** *Gasps deeply* :O My goodness! What is this?! Has Star quit on being lazy? Is this an actual update? Is Star actually going to give me something good to read?! **_**DID IT LITERALLY TAKE HER EXACTLY A **__**MONTH **__**TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER?!**_

**Yes.**

***Head-desk* Aaaand, I'm terribly sorry, you guys! I procrastinated too much! I kept putting this off for another day, and I'm irritated with myself for doing so. But I forced myself to! "C'MON, STAR!" I told myself, "QUIT WATCHING FAIRLY ODD PARENTS AND WRITE!" And so I came up with this :D**

**CupcakePride101: *Hands you your extra cheese, mushroom, and pepperoni pizza* Thank you for shopping at Sally! Have a nice day! Aww, thanks :D But by Godzilla, I meant Nana x3 Sorry it wasn't clearer. But you're right; it would be pretty unexpected :P**

**Darkfire374: *Hands you your black olive pizza* Have a nice day, sir! I couldn't have said it better myself x[ But we stopped them :D As you can see, since y'know, you're reading this... Yeah xP**

**LilacFoxGirl1: Aww, but I wanted to talk about pineapple pizza :( J.K, oops! Typo xD *Hands you your cheese pizza* I'm sure having it two days in a row wouldn't be so bad :) Yup! The numbers increased by 10,000 since the 14th :D It **_**sucks**_** not having a chapter done when you plan it to be D: Same here! I accidentally typed "Spread the love" when I typed the last chapter x3 Thanks :D Random scene is random :P Nothing to do with the story! **

**But since I haven't done this in a while, why not do it on the final chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSB :( *Sobs* No matter how much I want to! WAAAAAAAA -**

***Recovers immediately* Now, finally; the last installment of Sally! Enjoy :D**

_**WARNING!: Kirby and his terrible burns!**_

**((PREVIOUSLY, SINCE YOU PROBABLY FORGOT:**

**-Lucas, Toon Link, Popo, Red, Pit, and Crazy Hand encountered photographers, boring employees that can be easily bribed, and rabid fangirls that caused Pit to pass out for ten minutes. After revealing that they had three more days to chill, the author didn't want to do fillers so she made Crazy shorten it to three and a half hours.))**

* * *

><p><span><em>3 hours and 26 minutes remaining...<em>

The five Smashers were panicking as Crazy rolled around on the floor in hysteria, attracting many onlookers as they passed by. Wilbert watched from afar in amusement, ignoring the lady trying to hand him her ticket.

"Haha...! They're total losers..." Wilbert thought to himself as he grinned.

The tourist brushed her dark hair from her eyes and snapped three times in front of Wilbert's face. The employee jumped in surprise but soon grew a frown as he took the ticket.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Crazy gave his final laughs and he sezuired on the floor.

"Ooohhh, LadyPalutena,pleasegrantmethepowertokeepmyselffrombrutallystranglingthismotherfu-"

"AND I THOUGHT CRAZY WAS USEFUL!" Popo interrupted Pit's prayer, recalling the teleporting that saved them a whole day.

Lucas was searching his pockets for something that could distract him from this situation. Something, someone, anything, anyone! Once his hand searched his back pocket of his shorts, he felt a rhinestone and smiled in triumph. He grabbed the item from his pocket and pulled it out in front of him.

"My phooooooone~!" Lucas sang happily as he twirled around, hugging the electronic.

Immediately after Lucas sang, Red pulled out his phone and started playing a game to calm his nerves. "Ahhh..." He sighed in relief as he saw the Flappy Bird start screen. He tapped start and started flapping. At first, he tapped slowly, making it through three pipes. However, as soon as he made it through the fourth one, he rapidly touched the screen and killed the bird. The trainer repeated that over and over, each time his smile growing more sinister. "**DIE YOU FUCKING BIRDS, DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!**"

"I WAAAAANNNNAAAA PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" whined Crazy as he tried to pout. He looked over at Lucas, who continued celebrating; and quickly grabbed the phone from his hands.

"Wha-" Lucas stopped and glanced at Crazy, who held the phone between his thumb and index finger. His eyes grew when the hand made a move to touch the screen with his finger. "No, Crazy, DON'T-"

_CRACK!_

"...Uh oh, spaghettios!" Crazy said as he held the broken pieces to Lucas's phone.

Lucas's eye began twitching as a exhaled heavily. "Toonie..."

"On it!" Toon Link pulled out a rolled up newspaper and began wacking Crazy with it.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL GET _PAPERCUTS_!" The hand sobbed as his fingers twitched uncontrollably. But I wouldn't put it against him; papercuts are the WORST!

"Thank you!" Lucas grinned. Toonie acknowledged him with a nod. The psychic tugged on Pit's clothing and looked up at him. "C-Can I use your phone, please? Crazy kind of broke mine..."

"Sorry, waiting for Angie or Master Hand to call me," Pit informed as he held his phone in hand.

Lucas tilted his head with as he raised a blonde eyebrow. "Why?"

"Oh cause, y'know, Crazy kind of screwed us all and we have like, I don't know, three hours left. MH's number is private, so I can't contact him. No biggie!" He responded with a wave of his hand. "You could hear the sarcasm, right?"

"Most definitely."

"Okay," Popo sighed. "Since this is our last day of survival-"

"NESS WON'T DO SHIT!" Toonie insisted as he crossed his arms. "Ganon said so."

* * *

><p><span><em>Somewhere in the mansion...<em>

_"I REGRET WHAT I SAID!" _Ganondorf screamed as he earned a whip on his back.

"BUILD FASTER YOU PATHETIC 'LEADER'!" Ness ordered as he hurt Ganon once more. The Smasher yelped and started sculpting the boulder in front of him at high-speed.

* * *

><p>"And Crazy said Ghostbusters deliver pizza," Pit retorted back as he crossed his arms. "But they don't, do they?<p>

"YOU HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF THE WORLD WHATSOEVER!" Crazy argued, very sure about his statement.

"Whatever!" The ice climber thew his arms in the air. "I say we admit one thing we wanted to do in our lifetime!"

"That's... actually a great idea," Red thought out loud as he put the phone back in his pack. "Yes, yes... Just a perfect way to waste our time!"

"Who wants to go first?" Popo asked as ignored Red's comment.

Crazy Hand immediately knocked Toonie away with his index finger and floated around in circles. "OH OH MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!" He volunteered with enthusiasm.

"OOOOWWW!" Toonie cried. The back of his head crashed on to the cement, earning a massive headache.

"MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEEMEMEME-"

"WHAT IS IT?!"

Crazy looked at Pit with hurt in his imaginary eyes from being yelled at. So much hurt, that it made the angel feel guilty. As Pit frowned and scolded himself, the others tapped their feet impatiently.

"G-Go on, Crazy!" Pit wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye. The rest nodded behind him, assuring the hand he can speak up. Crazy looked away and up at the blue sky.

"I wanted to learn how to fly.." Crazy admitted with a longing tone in his voice. A bird then flew by, collided with a lamppost, and fell on the ground as the others stared blankly at their boss.

"Aww, poor bird," Lucas said with sympathy, being the one of the few who saw the incident.

Popo sighed heavily and said, "You already-"

"Shhhh, don't even bother," Red told him with a pat on the shoulder. Popo pushed his hand off.

"Don't touch me."

"... 'Kay, who's next?" Toonie asked, already wanting to change the topic. Hesitantly, Lucas raised his hand as he glanced timidly at the others.

"Can I go...?"

"Please."

Lucas nodded at Popo and reached into Red's backpack, causing the trainer to sigh and slip it off his shoulders.

"Take it all, why don't you?" He groaned. His backpack was grabbed by the bottom and held upside down, all of its contents being dumped on the floor. "I bet there's something you _all_ want."

"Actually, I just want your pack," Lucas told Red as he took it from said boy's pale hands. "If it can hold thousands of jars filled with grape jelly-"

"Grape jelly?" Pit questioned as he gave Red a look full of confusion. Red shrugged.

"It's what he calls primids."

"WAIT!" Crazy looked back at them, each moment he twitched with excitement. "YOU MEAN I CAN EAT MY SLAVES?! ...I WANNA GO HOOOOOOOOME!" Crazy spasmed. He flew forward at high-speed, not even concerned about the 20 people he injured during the process.

"...We're terrible heroes," Toonie snickered and ran after Crazy, his red hat flying on the blonde strands. Lucas's body slumped forward at the sight of both friends leaving.

"But I wasn't done sharing," He mumbled in self-pity.

"You didn't even start," Popo reminded him. He threw Nana's parka over himself and gave chase as the other three followed. Pit looked back at the items Red dropped.

"Don't you want to pick those up?"

"Nah!" Red waved dismissively as he grinned. He pointed at his hat. "I've got my pokeballs here, so I'll leave the rest for the fangirls."

As if on cue, dozens of teenaged girls crowded around Red's junk pile and fought each other for an item.

"I'VE GOT HIS COLOGNE!" One blonde yelped.

"I'VE GOT A PICTURE OF BLUE!" Informed another as she raised her prize.

"I'VE GOT A-...Jar of grape jelly?" A girl said, very confused with what she had in hand.

"I'VE GOT HIS PHONE!"

At the last word, Red turned around and gaped at his carelessness. Shortly afterwards, his shock turned into anger. He stomped a foot into the ground.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted, but was then dragged by his arm, thanks to Pit, who urged him to get moving.

* * *

><p><span><em>Back at the mansion...<em>

_2 hours and 58 minutes remaining..._

Ness sat in his floating throne, held by a magical force that the author isn't familiar with. His eyes were narrowed as he watched the Smashers, or what he now called them, Nessians, build statues from giant boulders that Bowser dragged inside. A glint of disapproval was shown in the blood-red orbs as he laid them on Ganon's team.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Ness interrupted the Nessians from their work, all of them giving their full attention to their new ruler. Ness scowled and jumped off his throne. He held his left arm out as his eyes darted from Link, Ike, and Ganon, who were doing a poor job of sculpting a statue of what appeared to be a cap. The three former Smashers exchanged looks of anxiety while Ness began tapping his foot. After standing in nerve-wrecking silence for five minutes, Ness stomped his tapping foot on the ground and shouted, "MAAAAAARTHAAAAAA!"

The unsteady beat of heels thumping against the wooden floor filled the room as the bluenette struggled to walk, every so often tripping with only the staff in his hand to help him up. Many of the workers started laughing at the sight of Marth wearing a pink skirt with a purple blouse (proving Ness's terrible fashion sense), causing the swordsman to flush in humiliation as he took deep breaths to calm himself down. Ness found this amusing and proved this with a smirk, unlike Ganondorf who had a different reaction from everyone else; he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"It _pains_ me to see such an excellent Justicer be humiliated in such a way," Ganon choked back a sob and told the other two with obvious pain in his voice. Ike and Link both patted each of Ganon's shoulders in attempt to comfort him.

"Shut it, Granny. I interrupted you and the pretty boys' work for a reason! You dare call that monstrosity 'Sally'," Ness spat at the already hurt villain. He then turned his attention to the others and glowered at them. "GET. BACK. TO. WORK."

Everyone scrambled around the room filled with boulders as Marth clumsily reached the ruler and held out the staff that helped him pull through the harsh punishment of walking in high heels. Ness swiped it out of his hand and muttered a 'thank you' before he took his remaining steps towards the trio.

Link and Ike stepped protectively in front of Ganondorf with stern looks on their faces.

"NO ONE TALKS TO OUR LEADER LIKE THAT EXCEPT IKE!" Link declared, earning himself a groan from Zelda.

"YEAH!" Ike agreed. "AND I AM NOT PRETTY; I'm sexylicious! GET DEM FACTS STRAIGHT FOR ONCE!"

Marth laughed at Ike's statement. "Oh, Ike, Ike, Ike, Ike... You wouldn't know sexylicious if I donated a third to you!" He insisted with a grin.

Ness pointed at Marth and nodded. "Dude's right," He said nonchalantly, angering the Ragnall wielder.

"Look, everyone! It doesn't matter who has the sexiest group of dishes," Kirby misheard as he butted in the conversation. His left arm and eye were covered in bandages, the rest of his body in multi-colored bruises. "Fangirls aren't attracted to that."

Pikachu rolled his eyes at Kirby. "I can't see why they're attracted to you."

"Most likely cause I'm the most kawaii one here!"

"Do you know who you're talking to?!"

"No I don't. Please, fill me in on who this piss-colored rat is!"

"OOOOOOH!" Everyone gave their full attention at the pair and watched in amusement as Pikachu steamed in anger, which Kirby smirked at.

"HE CALLED YOU A NOBODY _AND _A PISS RAT!" Sonic cleared up for those who were 'too slow'. (Eh? Get it? No? ...I'm sorry...)

Ganondorf stopped weeping momentarily and whispered, "Why isn't Kirby in our League?" at the Hylian. Link shrugged.

"Ike was the one who recruited us," He reminded the Gerudo King.

"I am the face of pokemon!" Pikachu retorted at the puffball, angering the other pokemon in the room. "Can you please identify yourself?"

"I can," Kirby answered, still wearing that irritating smirk on his face. "But I'd prefer to do it with someone who does wipe themselves in the bathroom."

"I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT!" Pichu interrupted with her cheeks sparking in electricity. "Pikachu and I have the same colored fur!" She walked up to the electricity pokemon's side.

"C'mon, Peaches, your fur is slightly lighter!" Kirby declared, trying to distance her from the insult. Pikachu seemed to catch the nickname, as a scowl soon grew on his face.

"What'd you call her...?" He asked, going into his over-protective state.

"Aww, Kirby gave his girlfriend a pet name!" Ness teased, now enjoying himself instead of ordering others to build useless statues. Kirby seemed to freeze at Ness's joke; Pichu looked as if she was blushing.

"Girlfriend? Wait...P-Pichu's a girl?" The pink alien questioned, his voice wavered in confusion and fright at the thought of not knowing his best friend's gender for years. Everyone stared silently as him in disbelief and pity. Pichu's eyes were brimmed with tears that threatened to fall as Pikachu's fury grew larger and larger in size. It was seconds later when he finally snapped.

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL TURN YOU INTO POKEMON SHIT!**" He growled and pounced on the injured Smasher. Kirby groaned in pain as his back landed on the pebble-covered floor, but Pikachu payed no mind to it. The pokemon jabbed his elbow into the squishy, pink stomach, receiving a grunt in return. After some Nessians realized what was happening, they crowded around the pair like imbeciles and cheered for opposite sides.

"Shit just got real!" Falco watched intently at the two with a grin.

"Pikachu!" Pichu shouted in shock from her brother's sudden reaction.

"C'MON, PIKACHU! SHOW THAT COCKY BASTARD WHO'S BOSS!" Bowser encouraged.

"NO! KIRBY, GET UP AND SMACK HIM WITH THE MALLET!" King Dedede argued with the previous king. Bowser and Dedede exchanged intense glares, but where pushed aside by Samus, who was making her way towards the middle.

"Pikachu!" She called, her voice full of concern. She shoved Lucario and Falco to the side and frowned when she found Kirby kicking his opponent on the side. Pikachu coughed out blood and held his stomach.

"U-Ugh..." He moaned. Samus sighed and shot Kirby with her gun.

"GAAH!" He yelped and fell back from the feeling of being shot on his bruised body. Samus picked the fallen pokemon up and looked up at Ike.

"You, take that guy to the infirmary," She gestured to Kirby and began walking forward towards the hallway. Ike's eyes darted up to Ness's, checking to see if he'd be punished if he followed Samus.

Ness thought it over and shrugged. "Why not?" He allowed. "I'd be cruel not to. Considering I'm doing one generous thing, I'll do another," He smiled as his red eyes glowed and folded his arms against the blue and yellow striped shirt. "So. Since It's been, oh I don't know, four days that Sally's been missing-"

"Question," Sonic raised his hand. "Who's 'Sally' again?"

"My cap," Ness deadpanned. "Anyways, I'll give you guys..." Ness paused to check his watch. "Ummm... Until 2:45 to search for her."

"How long does that give us?" Zelda asked as she brushed her brown strands from her face.

"1 hour and 45 minutes exactly," Ness responded with a smirk. As soon as the final word came out, they all scrambled and tripped around the boulders to search the mansion. But one fighting type pokemon was stopped by the feeling of being stared at.

"Lucario," Ness called. Lucario stood still with his back facing the child. Ness took steps toward him until he reached and patted the blue animal on the shoulder.

"Do you know where the smashballs are located? I have a feeling you can help me with something."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** I'm stopping it here :/ Sorry, guys, I just didn't want you to wait any longer for a real chapter! And, I guess you could say this is some kind of cliffhanger :) The next chapter, we'll finally get somewhere! YAAAAAY! Once again, I apologize for the huge delay! I'll try to update next weekend; no putting it off for another day! So, with that, I'll see you later :D**

**~Star**


	8. Deku Senses Exist!

**Author's Note: Hello~ Forget what I said last chapter, that was an utter lie :/**

**But, hey! 5000 WORD CHAPTER, WOOO! ON A WEEKDAY, TOO :P**

**LilacFoxGirl1: Thank you :D Oh, did I make him that bad? Oops xP Don't you just love Crazy? :3 Eh... Kirby only acts that way around Pikachu. They _hate_ each other! Ah, great ^^ It was an awesome chapter, by the way :D _Please, girlfriend_! If anyone here's way too lazy it's moi - I basically lied to you guys when I said I'd update sooner DX Well, heeya go; the next chapter :D**

**CupcakePride101: *Takes waffle* YES! Now if only I had syrup... *Runs to the fridge* It's Crazy; what did you expect? x) It's a beautiful word, isn't it? Don't worry! He'll be back to normal in no time! ...Or WILL HE?! _*Cue non-dramatic thunder*_**

**Darkfire374: Aww, thanks :3**

**Misty The Cat: ... 0_0 I didn't think about that... XD Oops! Um... Pretend he was wearing.. Peach's high heel boots :D Y'know, him and his terrible fashion sense! Oh, well I hope you keep enjoying it! :D**

**Mr. BaseballBat: *Accepts the pat* Thank you, kind sir! I'm glad you're enjoying my story :D**

**Turquoiseluv134: TURQUOISE! *Internet hug* Glad you're back :D Nah, it's all good :) Thanks! Well, everyone always has their bad review moments at one point xD**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOPE! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I don't own the characters, any sort of drawing ability, NADA! I don't even the dogs that live in my house; those are my brothers' :P**

**Just so you know, we'll be switching back and forth between the remaining Smashers and the Nessians back at the mansion. So, kind of like we'll see how and where the Nessians are wasting their time at, then we'll see how much progress the others are making. You may notice that the Nessians have more written in their scenes than our heroes, but that's because... they're actually helping with the plot XD**

**Also, for all you Fox lovers, I do love Fox; believe me. It's just that I needed one person in LoJ (League of Justice) to be the one no one cares about. Ness is the servant, Marth is the seemingly homo beauty queen, Ganon is the stupid leader, Ike is the dumb competitor, Link is the smart-aleck, and that leaves Fox being the nobody. Buuuut, the guy talks sense :3**

**((PREVIOUSLY SINCE YOU PROBABLY FORGOT... AGAIN:**

**-Our six heroes did more useless things, like sharing lifetime wishes and finally succeeding in stealing Red's so-called "magical" backpack. The fangirls stole Red's possessions when they were found lying on the ground.**  
><strong>-At the mansion, the Nessians were poorly building statues of Sally, Kirby learned Pichu's true gender and later got into a fight with Pikachu, resulting in him returning to the infirmary the second time. Only this time, Pikachu accompanied him. OH! And Ness is planning on doing something with Lucario. Yep.))<strong>

* * *

><p>During Pikachu and Kirby's little argument back at the mansion, the boys and hand were running around the theme park, searching for the item that could save their home. After looking for an hour - which felt like an <em>eternity<em>! -, they all decided to split up in three groups to increase their chances of finding Master Hand. For communication, they'd use their phones.

Lucas insisted on teaming up with Red, but Popo pointed out that neither of them had a phone. Toonie then volunteered to be his buddy, but the ice climber complained about being stuck with Red, completely forgetting about his other two choices: Crazy and Pit. Many whining comments from Lucas later, he finally gave into being Popo's partner.

Still _very _confused from the Crazy incident that occurred in the airport, Toonie decided to pair up with Red and ask him questions about Squirtle's evolution stages. That left Pit with Crazy Hand, much to the angel's dismay.

After confirming who's with who, the groups walked off into opposite directions. Well, except Crazy, who flew towards the closest fountain and circled around it, screaming something about 'sausage TVs playing mahjong with crunchy pillows'. Sighing, Pit ran over, grabbed his thumb, and dragged him south, all with Crazy's constant warnings about 'moose shoes sending Giygas to McDonalds', catching quite a few of the Earthboundians' attention. Pit reassured them that is wasn't true and that Crazy just needed to be put in an insane asylum before scurrying off to his direction. After watching the pair run off, the Earthboundians thought _they_ needed to be in an insane asylum. But, then again, after seeing an angel and disembodied hand, I wouldn't hold it against them. They just shrugged it off and continued with their cotton-candy fun.

* * *

><p><span><em>1 hour and 45 minutes remaining...<em>

_With Lucas and Popo..._

The two walked in silence, when not searching their surroundings, they were glancing at each other every so often. They weren't that much acquainted, so they expected this, although it was a bit awkward. After more minutes of silence (which Lucas found dreadfully weird), the psychic started up a conversation.

"_Sooooo_. Did you think _Wreck It Ralph_ was a good movie?"

Popo stopped walking at the sudden question, as did Lucas so he wouldn't leave the ice climber behind. "Uh..." He hesitated. "..There were a few parts tha -"

_SMACK!_

At the sound of violence, Popo turned to look at Lucas to see if he suffered any injuries. Lucas stood staring at his right arm with his left hand hovering over it. Popo figured some insect bothered the blonde boy...

"Sorry, mosquito," ...And he proved to be correct. Lucas looked back up at Popo and said, "Continue?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. It's not that great -"

_SMACK!_

Popo's hand went straight to his left cheek as he winced in pain from Lucas's slap. "WHAT THE... _CRAP_ WAS THAT FOR?! Gaah! It's stinging!"

Lucas raised an eyebrow, puzzled as to why Popo didn't curse, but shrugged it off when he felt his hand ache. "Peach said if I work on my slapping, I could get a cookie. That was totally not worth it, though!" He squeaked and started massaging his hurt hand.

"So, random slap?" Popo glared as his hand subconsciously went back to his side. Lucas nodded in response and backed away from the brunette.

"Eheheh.. I'll share the cookie with you!" Lucas offered with a nervous laugh. Popo gave him a look of interest.

"What kind is it?

"Uhh... raisin.." Lucas admitted and gulped. "Eheh - GYAAAH!" Popo tackled Lucas to the ground and was pulling the blonde's hair. "I CALL CHILD ABU - OWW!"

"SHUT UP, I'M A CHILD, TOO!"

"_BUUUUUUULLYYYYY!_"

* * *

><p><em><span>Back at the Smash Mansion...<span>_

While pretty much everyone scrambled away from the main room of the mansion to find a valuable item, the remaining members of the League of Justice had a little group discussion. Ganondorf suggested splitting up into teams of two for Link's sake. The Hero of Time childishly stuck his tongue out at that statement, but almost instantly, locked hands with Marth and smirked at Ganondorf, who groaned about being forced to stick with Fox, causing the vulpine to frown depressingly and mutter something about 'no one liking him'. After deciding which group is searching where, they all went their separate ways; the swordsmen heading towards Ness's room, the other duo to the items room.

* * *

><p><em><span>With Marth and Link...<span>_

The two Smashers stood at the door way, their eyes wide from the sight of room. Charred clothes were scattered everywhere; on the floor, over the television, hanging from the ceiling fan. The drawers were scorched and covered in glass from picture frames and the shattered mirror that once stood above the piece of furniture, unscratched, now lay on the seared, carpeted floor; unable to be used. The bathroom's door was missing, revealing toothpaste splattered along the walls and shower curtain. The mirror above the sink was also cracked and missing many glass pieces. After recovering, Marth sighed and shook his head, suddenly looking depressed.

"How many times does Peach have to tell them that Fire Tag isn't allowed indoors?!" Link demanded with a huff. "Nor is Freeze Tag, cause the last time that happened, Ness and Toonie were frozen in cubes of ice as Lucas tried to get Bowser to thaw them out."

Marth placed a hand over his eyes as he said, "Look at those mirrors, Link... I COULD'VE FIXED MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR AND CHANGED CLOTHES!" His hands reached for the bottom of his purple blouse and stretched it out, his eyes darting back and forth from Link to his top. "Ain't NO WAY I am going to stay in this ANY longer!"

Link started patting his back in attempt to comfort the blue-haired swordsman. "Fine, fine, calm your man boobs -"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY -"

"You can look through this mess of clothes while we search," the Hylian suggested, completely ignoring the fact that the children's clothes are far too small for Marth. "But, our top priority at the moment is to look for Toonie's diary; I think he has a crush on Popo." Link's eyes narrowed once he finished the sentence.

The Altean had let go of the blouse, his arms now folded across his chest with an eyebrow raised. "What gave you that idea?"

"Peach's fangirl-spasms."

"That's enough proof."

"Whatever, let's just look -"

"I CALL THE CLOSET!" Marth announced with his finger pointed up in the air, then began impressively speeding towards his destination in heels. Link gasped in response before growling and pulled out his clawshot from his items bag, aiming it at Marth, and letting it go, resulting in it grabbing the back of the purple top. The clawshot pulled Link on top of the prince, who yelped and fell face first in a pile of clothes. The Hero of Time scrambled off of Marth and to his feet, making a run for it, only to be grabbed by the ankle and suffer the same fate at his victim. Marth got on his knees and dragged Link backwards through the ashy carpet, however he heard the sound of a quiver being stretched back and he instantly ducked as an arrow flew over his head and into the wall in the hallway. His eyes widened in shock at the realization of how close he was to being hit then scowled at the smirking hero.

"Are you insane?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" The Altean scolded in anger, causing Link to glare.

"THAT CLOSET IS _MIIIIIIIIINE_!" he declared and threw a bottle of red potion at his attacker's face before struggling to his feet once more and sprinting towards the closet door.

Marth's hands flew towards his face. "MY EEEEYEEEES!" he cried, feeling the stinging pain in his eyeballs. "MY SEXY, BLUE EYEBALLS, YOU BASTARD!"

Link snickered and began walking the rest of the way when he realized that Marth couldn't beat him now. His left hand reached for the door knob and twisted it, opening the door which revealed the inside. Link smirked for half a second before he saw something red leap for his face.

"AAAHH!" Link screamed in surprise and fell backwards, the impact of his head heading the floor causing him to groan. His slowly opened his eyes only to find beady, black pupils that seemed to stare into his soul.

"_LUCAAAAAAS_! ILOVEYOUWHYWOULDYOUABANDONMELIKETHATITHOUGHTYOULOVEDMETOOITHOUGHWE'DBETOGETHERFOREVERANDEVERWHYWOULDYOUDOTHATILOVEYOU!" Rope Snake (We'll call him Ropey :D) blurted out, feeling a massive amount of heartbreak. Then he saw who he pounced on. "You're... YOU'RE NOT LUCAS!" he realized in sadness.

Link quirked an eyebrow at the reptile. "No... Do I look fat to you?"

"MASTER LUCAS ISN'T FAT!" Ropey insisted. "He told me so."

"L-Link? Who are you talking to..?" Marth cautiously asked, blinking many times in attempt to try to clear his vision. "Fucking potion," he cursed under his breath.

"... I.. I think it's an eel," Link answered, then yelped after Ropey bit him. "DON'T BITE ME, RED EEL THING! BAD!" Link scolded as he pointed at Ropey. "THAT'S A BAD RED EEL THING!"

"Red eel thing?!" Marth repeated, now bewildered. He rubbed his eyes a few more times, his vision now coming back to him. When his sight settled on Ropey, he rolled his eyes and tried to get on his feet, tripping in the process. He groaned and grabbed his heels, throwing them on Ness's bed before trying again. "Link, it's Lucas's Rope Snake."

"Ohh..." Link nodded and glared at Ropey. "Do you _mind_?!"

"Hm?" Ropey tilted his head then realized that he was still sitting on Link. He smirked replied with, "Oh no, I don't mind at all. If _you_ don't mind, may I coil around your neck, slowly blocking your airways while you try to explain to me where Lucas is?"

Link looked slightly disturbed. "U-Uh... Yes. I do mind very much."

Ropey nodded and slithered over to a pile of Lucas's clothes, only to be picked up by his tail by Marth. "What is it, _now_?" Ropey whined. "Can't you see how heartbroken this snake is?! LET ME MOURN MY LOSS!"

Marth shook his head. "Link was looking for Toonie's diary. Got any idea where it is?"

Ropey tilted his head. "Toon doesn't own a diary; Ness is the only one," Ropey corrected, not suspecting a thing. "Filled with things about someone named Sally -"

Link snaps his fingers. "I _told_ you, Marth! But _noooooo_, you wanted to invade Toonie's privacy! For SHAAAAME!" he scolded with narrowed eyes. "Just wasting our search time on rumors!"

Marth's hand subconsciously went for his sword, but he decided against it and sighed.

"Wait, you guys are searching for Sally?" Ropey asked, then began chuckling. "Well, then you're wasting your time. That chick's already at Disney World."

"Fuck that," Link cursed, not wanting to make a trip to a place filled with humans. Those sick creatures...

"How do you know?" Marth questioned in suspicion.

"I have my sources; don't pry," Ropey responded and narrowed his eyes at them. Then, he admitted, "It was Charlie, Ness's pet Mr. Saturn. Speaking of, Charlie is _starving_ -"

"Well, how did _he_ know?!"

"HE'S GOT HIS OWN SOURCES; DON'T PRY!"

"Tsk, I'm bored; let's get outta here," Link said as he got on his feet and started walking towards the exit. Marth shrugged and followed his friend clad in green with Ropey on his shoulder, who was then telling Marth some stories from when he considered himself a decent Rope Snake.

* * *

><p><span><em>1 hour and 2 minutes left..<em>

_With Red and Toonie..._

"Wait. So... It goes from Geodude to Steelix to Magikarp...?" Toonie asked, unaware of how wrong he was. Toon Link and Red had gone in the west direction and were discussing the evolutions of various Pokémon instead of just Squirtles' in hope of him recruiting his Pokémon knowledge back. It's a shame that he's just becoming more confused. "..Right?" Toonie asked for approval. Red face-palmed.

"Dear Arceus, how would a rock Pokémon evolve into a splashy fish?!" Red demanded.

Toonie shrugged. "I dunno; you tell me, Champion Red of the Kanto region! TEACH. ME," he ordered impatiently.

"Look, the fangirls probably took my Pokedex by now," Red told him with a sigh. "So just look it up! It'd be easier for everyone."

"But I wanna leeeeaaarn nooooow!" complained the young swordsman. "The internet is so slooooow!"

Red groaned. "Fine, Charizard can tell you," he offered as he carefully lifted his hat off. Unfortunately, the three pokeballs fell on the ground and opened themselves, releasing the confused three starter Pokémon. Everyone stood staring at each other for a moment before the Pokémon smirked and ran off in different directions, the tourists around them screeching at the sight of such unusual animals. The two Smasher's eyes widened as the hurried to pick up the pokeballs.

"DAMNIT, RED!" Toonie accused his partner with a pokeball in hand.

"You get Ivy, and I'll get Squirtle and Charizard," Red ordered, ignoring Toonie's remark.

Toonie scratched the back of his neck. "How did Squirtle get here anyway -" he wondered, but stopped when he saw Red run to the east. Toonie narrowed his eyes but the headed towards the west, Ivysaur's direction.

* * *

><p><span><em>With Ganondorf and Fox...<em>

These two Nessians went down the stairs and reached the items room. Fox was rambling about how annoying Falco and Slippy are, or something else that's stupid as Ganondorf was examining his nails with an anxious expression in his eyes, not paying attention in the slightest. The vulpine twisted the door knob and opened the wooden door, blabbering his mouth away. It was until the pair left-turned around a pile of boxes that they started talking about something important.

"And so Falco, being the total jackass he is, said, 'Slippy, SHUT THE HE -"

"Fox, do you think I'd be a good modeler?" Ganondorf interrupted, his tone serious.

Fox stopped in the middle of a step. His mouth was gaping and his eyes were mixed with bewilderment and shock from the very strange question. Ganondorf? Modeling? _THOSE WORDS SHOULDN'T BE COMPATIBLE!_

The vulpine then realized that the king was glaring at him because of his reaction. Fox gulped and put his foot down before answering, "W-Well, considering that Crazy Hand judges the contest every year, I think you -"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR OPINION, FOX!" Ganondorf shouted as he began walking again, Fox narrowing his eyes and following a few steps behind. "It's just always been a dream of mine. A dream that Link ALWAYS DESTROYS!" Just as Ganondorf finished speaking, he punched a box to his right, causing it to fall on the ground and release a series of pops and flashes. The duo covered their ears from the deku nut sounds.

* * *

><p><em><span>Elsewhere...<span>_

Peach and Zelda stood under a ceiling fan, the pink princess pointing (try saying that 5 times) at a red object hanging from it.

"Zellie, do us all a favor and turn into Sheik, please," She ordered her companion.

Zelda folded her arms against her chest and asked, "Can't you just use your umbrella -"

**"I SAID TURN INTO SHEIK, AND YOU SHALL NOT QUESTION MY ORDERS ANY FURTHER -"**

**"I AM THE PRINCESS OF HYRULE, DAMNIT, AND I WON'T FOLLOW A SINGLE THING YOU SAY** - Oh, wait. I forgot your umbrella was in the bathroom upstairs," sighed Zelda before she disappeared in a blanket of sparkles; a few seconds later in her Sheikah attire.

Peach stared at her in wonder. "Where do your clothes go?"

"Sheikah magic, Peachy-kins," Sheik answered her fellow fangirl's question and jumped on a dresser to her left and leaped for the porcelain fan. However, she stopped in mid-air with a blank look and face-planted in the maroon carpet.

Peach winced as she saw it happen and cautiously walked towards the other princess. "You okay, sweetie?" Sheik gave a muffled answer. "I'm sorry?"

Sheik lifted her head and responded with, "My deku senses were tingling," and let her face drop once more. Peach sighed, placing a hand on her hip and shaking her head.

"I should really stop giving you mushroom smoothies."

"But they're delicious."

"And they make you pretty woozy."

* * *

><p><span><em>In the Items Room...<em>

Fox and Ganondorf slowly let their hands down as their eyes glowered at the fallen box, then jumped at the sudden voice that echoed through the large room.

"Hello?" a young boy's voice called from far away. Footsteps sounded like they were nearing until they came to an abrupt stop.

"It was probably on the verge of falling anyways, Psychic King of Awesomeness," a deep, wise voice suggested, causing the smaller voice to sigh.

"'Kay, whatever. Just get back to searching, or I'll decide to carry this plan out with someone else," the boy ordered before the two mysterious voices stopped communicating.

Fox and Ganon exchanged looks of surprise and curiosity at the thought of someone else searching in the same room as the two, considering that the pair were yelling at each other only minutes ago. They shrugged simultaneously and began tiptoeing towards where the voices came from, as if they agreed through their eyes.

"Who do you think it was?" Fox whispered, only a few steps behind the king.

Ganondorf rolled his eyes and responded with, "As if the name didn't give it away! Psychic King of Awesomeness is _clearly_ Pikachu!"

Fox raised an eyebrow as they curved to the right, avoiding more stacked boxes filled with who knows what. "Isn't Pikachu in the infirmary -"

"You were just hallucinating, Fox. That fight didn't happen. Do you really think two of the cutest things in the mansion would do something so vulgar?"

"Ganon, I've known those two ever since the first tournament; I think I would kno -..." Fox trailed of after he bumped into Ganon, who stopped moving and stood staring at the ground. There lay an overweight, short body with a giant pink nose, dressed in a biker outfit with a very unusual mustache. He also smelled like garlic. About five feet away from him was a Cracker Launcher, only half its ammo still available.

Ganondorf's nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of almost touching the unconscious hobbit. "Eww... I almost stepped on Wario," he said before shoving Fox to the ground and walking around the Smasher that lied in his way. The vulpine scowled and got on his feet, mentally ranting about how much he's disrespected around here.

After a few more left and right turns, circles, playing with trophies, they finally neared the sources of the voice. Ganondorf peeked through holes in the boxes (strangely finding a blue eye staring back, the person inside giggling.) until Fox dragged him around a particularly weird triangular shape made from the cardboard, ignoring the king who insisted it was a symbol for Illuminati. The pair crouched behind a box, satisfied that a young raven-haired boy and blue Pokémon were in their sight. Only the fighting Pokémon was tearing through tons of boxes and leaving a mess of Styrofoam.

Ness watched from a throne made of the cardboard cubes. He huffed with impatience and complained, "C'mooooon, Lucario! You're taking SO LONG! FIND THE SMASH BALLS! YOU DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

Lucario growled a bit at Ness's comment. "Well, maybe if you'd spare us more time and actually _helped_ looking for it, it wouldn't take 'SO LONG'!"

Ness scowled and gripped the edges of the boxes tighter with his hands. "Are you getting sassy with me Lucario?! You know that I can replace you with freaking Game and Watch, right?"

Ganondorf let out a small gasp and whispered, "Oh no he wouldn't!" Not even bothering to find out why Ness needs a companion anyway.

Crouching behind Ganon, Fox shook his finger from side to side and answered, "Oh yes he wou -" His sentence was interrupted with a silent whimper of pain as the Gerudo pulled the vulpine's hand backwards in a very uncomfortable and painful position. Ganon turned his face to Fox's tortured one and smirked with sadistic pleasure before he heard a shout of anger followed by a grunt. Ganondorf let go Fox and looked back, finding Ness pinning down the fighting Pokémon with a snarl.

"Take. It. Back."

_"Take what back?"_ Ganon wondered and thought for a moment, then started chuckling. _"Oh, those silly psychics and their telepathy powers! Don't they know it's easier to talk without thinking than thinking instead of talking? Oh, those silly rabbits making their lives harder - ...Oh SEXINESS! I'm hanging out with Ike too much! Wait, why do I even hang out with Ike?! He's a meanie! I could find much better company than him, like Olimar. It'd be nice to sit around and drink some tea with him then play a friendly game of golf and discuss a political crises about how pillows these days are_ WAY _too soft for _anyone's _liking. It's like I could NEVER get any sleep with those things! Like yesterday I_..."

Outside of Ganondorf's rambling mind, Fox watched the scene between the two Smashers unfold in front of him with his upmost attention, considering nothing important in his life happened, he had nothing else set his mind to. Fox had no life; all he did everyday was listen to Waggle by Kason Durelo and Snoopy Doggie and Aliens by Brhiana while he talked to Confessa-Bear.

Confessa-Bear never ignored or offended Fox, believe it or not. Confessa-Bear's a good boy.

The vulpine yawned and rubbed his eyes as he proceeded watching the very entertaining scene taking place.

Okay, I'm lying. It's not entertaining in the least.

Lucario and Ness continued arguing through telepathy, often making raging and offended expressions, which Fox always thought of some sort of response along with it. But enough about Fox, time to get to the real deal!

_"It's just a steeeeeewpid, red, useless, dirty piece of headwear -" _Lucario insulted Ness's precious Sally, earning himself a slap to the face, making Fox silently gasp at the sudden movement.

_"I swear, Lucario, I FUCKING SWEAR I WILL BEAT THE SHOES OUT OF YOU!" _Ness hissed in response, not catching the vulpine's reaction from his slap.

Lucario chuckled aloud. _"Psychic King of - Nope, _Ness_, I haven't ate any shoes lately!"_

_"Well, for not respecting your superior, eat my shoe so I'll have something to beat out of you!" _Ness rolled off Lucario and began taking his red footwear off his feet. Lucario sat back up and rubbed his arms, feeling bruises developing from Ness's painfully strong grip. Fox watched in bewilderment from afar, puzzled about why Ness is taking his shoes off since the poor guy doesn't have any telepathy powers.

Seconds later, Ness finally took one off and threw it at Lucario. "There. Eat it," he spoke aloud, making Fox grin, happy that he can listen to their conversation now.

The shoe bounced off of the blue Pokémon's nose and landed on his right. Lucario stared at it for a moment before turning his attention towards his superior. "No."

Ness's left eye twitched and he commanded him once more, yelling, "LUCARIO, YOU WILL EAT MY SHOE OR I WILL -"

"I GOT IT!" Ganondorf suddenly shouted, catching everyone's attention. The king jumped to his feet - knocking Fox backwards into the other two Smasher's sight - oblivious of the stunned stares, He continued excitedly, "I've discovered where Bigfoot is loca...ted..." he trailed off when he felt Ness looking back at him with his deathly red pupils. Ganon gulped, terrified, as he watched a red glow surround Ness and began growing larger.

"Exactly how long were you standing there?!" he demanded through gritted teeth.

"About 20 minutes -"

"SHUT UP, FOX!"

"And technically, we're sitting!" Fox corrected, gesturing to himself, but stopping when his hands were going in Ganondorf's direction. "Well, at least I am."

"WHAT DID YOU HEAR?!" The psychic was welling up with anger and a bit of fear at the thought that they had figured out his plan, making his glow turn a darker shade, much like crimson.

"Pretty much everything after you rushed Lucario -"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Well, YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! So this is payba - Ness, you okay there?" Fox asked, witnessing the raven-haired boy's hands change colors from purple, green, and red-orange.

"Actually, Fox, I think he's A-Okay!" Ganondorf said with sarcasm, taking steps back until his back reached a wall of boxes just incase Ness blows everything near him into smithereens. With the amount of distance between the two, there wouldn't be much of difference; the thought made Ganon shiver in anxiety. "He's suuuuuper dandy, Fox!"

**_"Everything?!"_**

"N-Now, Ness, they wouldn't have been able to listen to _everything_ since they don't possess telepathy," Lucario tried to calm the boy down, but it didn't seem to change the boy's mood in the slightest.

"THAT CONVERSATION WAS STUPID AND USELESS! I DON'T CARE IF THEY LISTENED TO THAT CRAP!" Ness shouted, getting on his feet and rubbing his glowing hands together. _"PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH OF -"_

Ness was interrupted by the sound of cardboard breaking. Tumbling out of said box was a blonde boy wearing a green tunic. He quickly got on his feet and threw a deku nut at Ness, then shielded his blue eyes.

Fortunately, he didn't miss! The item hit Ness square in the face, knocking him out instantly. As for the others, the bright flash blinded them, making Ganondorf and Fox cry out run around like mad men. Lucario just hissed at the stinging sensation, but with his aura senses, he could still see his surroundings, even without his eyes.

Lucario jumped on the mountain of boxes and maneuvered his way toward the exit, the blonde boy following as best as he can from the ground, since he probably would never get out of this maze alone. Once they exited the room (the boy a minute behind from spitting on Wario's face) they faced each other.

"Have we completed phase two, Lucario?" the boy asked, his voice giving away excitement.

"Yes, Young Link, we are now done with phase two," Lucario replied, walking in the right corridor. Young Link jumped to his side and looked around the hall, raising his eyebrow from the weird color scheme. Magenta walls, scarlet floors, golden ceiling? TERRIBLE FASHION SENSE! And this boy knows fashion, gurl.

Young Link shook his head to get rid of the thought and looked up at the blue Pokémon. "How many phases are there, Lucario?"

Still looking ahead, Lucario replied, "As much as I want there to be."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** Forget it, I'm stopping it right here. I just can't seem to finish this story, can I? I thought it was long enough and stopping it on another cliffhanger seemed tempting -.- So, lemme ask you a useless question that you don't know! :D**

**OMG! WUT R LUCRIO N YONG LUNK UP 2?!111!**

**WHERE DEY TE 1S 2 CAUS DIS IN TE 1ST PLASE?!11!**

**WUT IPH NES DONT WAK UP!?11 DX**

**Now I'm done with useless questions :D ...It hurt to spell like that...**

**YAY! I GOT TO WRITE FOR OTHER CHARACTERS :D Don't get me wrong, I love Toonie's posse, but it satisfies me to write about other characters :) Like Ganondorf!**

**And I forgot about Crazy and Pit D: Forgive me? They'll be in the next chapter anyway. Speaking of, I'm not going to say when I'll try to update; see how that worked out last time? Yeah, not so well... :/ So, I won't say when you should expect the next chapter, cause you may wake up to a disappointing Saturday if you actually like this story. But, at least I only have 2 weeks of school left :D YAY FOR SUMMER!**

**Anyhow, here's this chapter :3 Hope it was worth the wait! I hope... See ya later :3**

**~Star**


	9. Oh, My God, It's a New Chapter!

**Author's Note: ... Holy crap, I actually _feel_ nervous right now XD Just... wow.**

**So, uh, I feel like I owe you guys a decent explanation, but I have nothing to offer. Plus I can almost guarantee you're all sick of the constant apologizing.**

**In other news, I JUST LOST THREE OF MY BABIES! DX Lucas, Popo, and Nana, you will be sincerely missed :"( At least, by me.**

**Sparkykat321: Thanks! W-Woah.. o.o IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAA - Nah, that joke's old :P But still, th-that's a LOT of candy..! I don't deserve all this, but thank you so much ^3^ *Digs through the candy* Hm... Is there - OH YAY! Snicker bars cx Nah, it's all right :) I'm SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating in forever *Wallows in self-pity* Yaaaaay! And it only took four months and ten days... -_-**

**Disclaimer: Like I said; NADA!**

**Super duper uber special (late) thanks to StaniaMarsh for allowing me to use her beautiful art piece as the cover photo for this story~! :D Spare some of your time to check out her artwork, won't you? :3 It's pretty fab. Thanks also go out to CupcakePride101, Dohfreakinpizza, and Darkfire374 for the motivation. Talking about Sally and asking when the next chapter's coming out really does give me a boost :D It lets me know that people still look forward to reading this.**

**((PREVIOUSLY SINCE YOUR PROCRASTINATING AUTHOR TOOK FOREVER TO GET THIS OUT:**

**-...Not much really happened besides Red loosing his Pokémon, four members of the League of Justice making an appearance, and Ness passing out from a Deku Nut to the face. Plus, Lucario apparently has something planned with Young Link, so there's that :I I recommend reading the last chapter again, or the whole story while you're at it since you've all probably forgotten what this story's about.))**

**And here's your long-awaited, overdue chapter :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>32 minutes remaining...<span>_

_With Pit and Crazy..._

After dragging Crazy south for who knows how long, Pit grew very tired. No sleep for three or four days and using your remaining strength to pull a struggling, hyperactive hand towards the right direction can lead to exhaustion, believe it or not. The angel slumped beside Crazy for the longest time, until he finally gave in and collapsed on the ground.

Crazy Hand immediately stopped flying forward and looked back in confusion before circling around the body, constantly shouting that this world is out to get birds, remembering the time when the poor, unlucky bird that flew into a lamppost. He continued doing so until he got the best idea he ever had and ever will get. The one sane idea that ever popped up in his brain:

He can_ carry _Pit.

However, many other thoughts beat that thought to a pulp, preventing Crazy from performing the action.

_"Pit's asleep."_

_"Pumpernickels are disgusting."_

_"Pit's a disgusting pumpernickel bird."_

_"Sleeping pumpernickels have no authority."_

_"Pit's a sleeping pumpernickel..."_

_"PIT HAS NO AUTHORITYYYYY!"_

Crazy started chuckling, and it developed into mad laughter. Oh, all the things he could do with Pit unable to scold him! The left hand turned towards the unconscious angel and got all up on his face.

"YOU CAN'T STOOOOP MEEEEEE!" he cheered, the feeling of freedom now surging through the hand. Everyone around the left hand gave him dirty looks for being so loud. But they, being the hypocrites they are, screeched in terror and fear, running away from Crazy who wielded a chainsaw and started chasing after an innocent family. The brunette angel was left alone, sleeping on the pavement.

* * *

><p><span><em>12 minutes remaining...<em>

_"AHHHH! RUN, BILLY, RUN!"_

_"But, Daddy, I left my Minnie Mouse doll - Dad, what's that?"_

_"ERICA! ERICA, GET AWAY FROM THE FIRE-BREATHING DRAGON!"_

_"MOMMYYYY!"_

_"SHOOT THE DRAGON DOWN!"_

_"I told you we should've gone to Beech Bend Park, but _nooooo_ you wanted to go to DISNEY WORLD!"_

_"THE BROCHURE SAID NOTHING ABOUT ESKIMOS FIGHTING KID WIZARDS OR DISMEMBERED HANDS STEALING ALL THE CANDY!"_

_"EXCUSES, ALL OF THEM!"_

_"Shut up, Jim!_

_"Run faster, Bert - Oh, LOOK OUT -"_

Searing pain shot through Pit's chest, and he let out a suffering groan as he quickly sat up and hugged himself, which only worsened the pain when his arms applied pressure to it. Opening his eyes that were shut tight, the first things that caught his gaze were the two males looking at him with fear, one standing up and the other on his knees, making his way back onto his feet. Once he did, he quickly spared a second to glance at Pit apologetically before grabbing his friend's arm and running in the direction of...

_A burning candy store?!_

"What the...?" Pit trailed off, now inspecting all directions around him, his eyes widening in surprise. Pit wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed the thousand voices shrieking and multiple sirens going off before, but now his ears were beginning to hurt. He saw people of all ages scrambling everywhere that wasn't being blocked by debris of fallen buildings and burning rides. It made Pit wonder how anyone didn't trample over him earlier.

Quickly he stood up and began running forward, calling out his other companions' names, holding onto the small possibility that they didn't cause this whole thing while he was out.

It was until he saw a dinosaur-like animal with a flower on it's back dragging a cartoon-ish looking swordsman in green wrapped in vines that he gave up on that possibility.

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!" Toonie pleaded, struggling against the vines. "I HATE YOU, RED, I HATE YOU, RED, I HATE YOU, RED, I HATE YOU, RED!" he repeated. It was until Pit lost sight of the boy that he realized he could've done something. Then a building to his left collapsed, accompanied by multiple screams and dozens of tourists running away. The winged Smasher lifted his hands up to his temples to massage them, but was unexpectedly tackled by a child's body. A grunt slipped out of the angel's mouth, and a louder one followed when he felt small hands add pressure to his chest, only to stop afterward.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Pit!" he heard Lucas's voice apologize. Then he said quickly with panic, "Pit, we gotta get out of here! I think there's somebody chasing me -"

"FREEZE, AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!"

Pit scowled. "Are you kidding me, Lucas?"

"O-Oh, no..." Lucas mumbled, crawling off of his companion to stand up, and did as he was told with his head down, the disheveled blonde hair drooping over his face. An officer with her brunette hair in a bun put her gun down and searched for her handcuffs as she made her way behind the blonde psychic. Although he knew he should interfere, Pit just watched in wonder while he thought of the few possible crimes the blonde could've committed. Surely something else would save the kid from facing multiple years in juvy, right? Though now that he thought about it, a research facility would seem more realistic, considering the kid has psychic powers.

"You are under arrest," she started, pulling Lucas's hands down from his head and behind his back, "for injuring countless amounts of citizens, setting fire to buildings, being an accomplice in a candy robbery -"

"Crazy said there were so many Hershey bars that they wouldn't notice if a few went missing," Lucas explained once he caught Pit's confused expression, wincing at the handcuffs that dug into his wrist.

The woman shot a pointed look at the blonde, annoyed that he interrupted her. "Young man, anything you say will be used against you in court, so I advise you stay silent for the time being," scolded the officer, making the boy's cerulean eyes cloud with fear. She turned her attention towards Pit, narrowing her hazel eyes dangerously as loose strands of hair tickled her flushed cheeks. "And I also suggest that you -"

Before she could finish her sentence, she suddenly felt something hard hit the back of her head. The officer stood stunned for a second, unblinking, causing both boys to raise an eyebrow. Pit opened his mouth to ask if she was alright, but the lady in blue started falling forward, bringing Lucas down with her. Lucas yelped and rotated himself so that he landed on his back, letting out a grunt when his body hit the ground. Since they didn't hear the cop make a sound when she landed, the boys figured she was unconscious, but there was a possibility that they didn't hear it over the deafening screams. Pit looked to his left to find the thing that made the other two fall, and he blinked when he saw a blue turtle-like animal wearing a look of fear.

"Squirtle?" Lucas and Pit questioned in unison, Lucas having a bit of trouble in his position.

Squirtle shook his head an waved his hands on front of his face, wanting them to shut up for a second. "Shh, you guys!" He looked up at the sky with worry then back at the other two, ignoring the gawking crowd that was surprised to see a Squirtle in real life. "If you see -"

The roaring sound of an engine interrupted the Pokémon, and everyone turned to see a metallic pink truck speeding in their direction. Those with enough sense and goals they really wanted to accomplish in life jumped out of the way, while those who were either too slow or shocked to move screamed in fear. Squirtle was the one with sense as Pit was the latter. Lucas just wasn't able to get off the ground since his cuffs prevented any use of his hands.

The truck continued advancing towards the two, noticeably slowing down until it was directly in front of them. Unaware of this, the duo's screams only became louder before they were silenced by shattering glass.

"SHUT UP!" Popo demanded with grit teeth, glaring at the boys with irritation through the broken window shield. "Get your butts in the car -"

"This is a truck -"

"Red, I swear, someday I will hang you from a traffic light," he silently vowed to his smug companion in the driver's seat, his eyes closed in attempt to calm himself down. Reopening his eyes, he continued, "Get in the ca - _truck_ so we can find MH and -"

"HEY!" Popo looked to his left and noticed Pit dragging the Pokémon Trainer out of the driver seat. Confused, he watched the angel grab Red bridal style and walk to the back of the truck. Red continued struggling. "I AM THE DRIVER! PUT ME DOWN -"

"I am the oldest, therefore I will be the one driving!"

Red sputtered, "I... uh... F-Five years isn't _that_ much of a differe - ACK!" Landing on the dark, plastic ground of the truck, Red looked up with a groan to see Pit's skeptical stare.

"You're ten." The angel said it more like a statement rather than a question.

"Pffft, whaaaaat...?" Red answered, waving his hand dismissively with a sheepish look on his face. "Let's just - let's just start finding Crazy and Toonie so we can get Ness's stupid hat, yeah?"

"Can I drive?" Lucas asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes, suddenly appearing beside the Ice Climber, causing the brown-haired boy to jump.

"How - how did you get up...?" Popo questioned with wide eyes, gesturing towards the blonde's handcuffs and the ground in front of the alarmingly pink truck, remembering the position Lucas was in.

"Oh, you don't needs arms to get up. Just your knees, legs, and a heart." Lucas's cheerful tone suddenly disappeared and he scowled at Popo. "Something that YOU DON'T HAVE! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!"

"Quit being such a Marth."

"Lucas," Red began, "Your hair's only droopy because you haven't showered in four days."

"Oh. So can I drive?"

"No, Lucas, you're cuffed; GET IN THE CAR!"

"Truck -"

_"SHUT THE HELL UP, RED!"_

Pit narrowed his eyes disapprovingly at Popo as he climbed into the driver seat. "Watch your language, ten year old!"

"Oh, you can't do that!" The Ice Climber shook his head, ashamed with what Pit accused him of being. "You cannot assume _I'm_ ten because I hang out with him!"

"Then how old are you?"

"Ten." Pit rolled his eyes. "It's still wrong of you to assume!"

"What got you cursing anyway?"

"It's what Zelda calls educational television when she babysits," replied Red with a shrug.

Popo frowned at the mention of the Hyrule Princess. "And to think that she holds the Triforce of Wisdom."

"Can someone help me get on?" Lucas asked as he shook his hands, resulting in the chains clinging together. "I... kind of have no use of my hands."

Popo smirked, well aware of Pit's burning gaze staring at the back of his head. "Whatever happened to just needing your knees, legs, and heart?"

Before Lucas could open his mouth and retort with a pathetic excuse for an insult, the four boys heard multiple gunshots distinctly near them, accompanied by maniacal laughter. They shared a look of fear, worry, instantly recognizing to who the cackling belonged to. Hastily, Lucas was lifted by the back of his shirt and placed between Red's legs, said friend ready to use himself as a human shield if it came to it.

The Pokémon Trainer cleared his throat and said, "...'Kay, I think it's about time -" As if on cue, Red saw a white hand nearing them, the distance making it seem _very_ small. "Drive, Pit."

"Oh, uh sure," The angel responded, leaning a bit to the right so he could adjust what he thought would be the radio. "First, let me figure this vehicle out..."

Popo looked at Pit with shock, trying to mask his inner anger. "Wait - so you _don't know _how to drive?!"

Gazing at the white figure getting closer, now followed by a dozen or so cops (which made Lucas whimper), Red spoke again, his tone very stern. "Pit, seriously. Drive."

"Hold on, I'm gettin' there -"

"You _cannot_ be serious right now, Pit!" Popo's face began turning red with rage. He grabbed Pit by the shoulders and shook him as he yelled, "YOU **_CANNOT_** BE SERIOUS!"

Crazy was now extremely close and still speeding towards them, crying with glee as he thought the officers that were trying to shoot him down were playing a friendly game of tag with him. The gloved hand was covered in splotches of brown stains - which Lucas knew was the chocolate they stole together. Red tried to shield Lucas as best as he could when Crazy threw himself onto the back of the truck, causing the pink vehicle to jump.

"PIT, GO _NOW_!"

Pit obliged, pressing the gas pedal to the floor as the truck sped away and - much to their horror - ran over numerous amounts of people. Pit and Popo shrieked as they watched dozens upon dozens of innocent folk's lives be cut short. Oh, the agony and anguish they must be feeling as their lives and blood slowly drain away from their body, memories flashing before them as crystal, salty tears poured down their now-pale faces, their broken arms unable to wipe them away. Thoughts of all the people who'll mourn for them would come to mind as they'd sob, softly pleading for a second chance at life as they see Death approaching them with an aura of sorrow surrounding him. But Death doesn't give second chances, even to the innocent. Death would just stand there, ignoring their desperate cries and begs as he smiles sadistically at their useless attempts. The thought brought tears to Pit's eyes; "_Oh, Lady Palutena, please strike me dead, for I have failed in protecting these harmless mortals from _-!"

"OH MY GOD! THEY'RE ALIVE!" Red's voice interrupted his thoughts.

_"...I take it back."_

"What, really?!" Pit asked after swallowing the ball that formed in his throat and blinking away his unshed tears. Looking in the rearview mirror, he was stunned to see everyone miraculously get on their feet, the only sign of injury being a few cuts and bruises. Those who were standing glared back at the pink vehicle and spat nasty words about, what Pit assumes, him and his driving skills. Well, the least they could do was ignore them - Aaaaaand, Crazy just flipped them off with the finger.

"CRAZY, PUT YOUR FINGER DOWN!"

"NO!"

* * *

><p><em><span>-5 minutes remaining...<span>_

_At the Smash Mansion..._

...Huh.

Well, despite being over five minutes of the time limit they were given, these Nessians were still alive and well.

Most of the Smashers stood in groups in different areas of the room filled with statues. Girls were in the far left corner where boxes of chisels were placed, along with multiple hammers and mallets. Most of the villains stood at the far right corner, diagonally opposite of the remaining members of the League of Justice. The other grouped Smashers followed suit, finding isolated areas of their own.

Ike and Marth sat on the ground with their backs against the wall as Link paced with Rope Snake on his shoulder, worry visible through their eyes. It's been ten minutes past the assigned time Ganon and Fox were supposed to meet back with Marth and Link, and they still have not heard even a peep about the vulpine and king. They've asked pretty much everyone in the mansion, besides the missing brawlers themselves, although Young Link didn't get a chance to answer because Lucario pulled him away before he could.

Link stopped pacing and sighed, placing a hand on his forehead as he spoke, "It's been too long, guys, we should just look for them."

"I'm not even sure as to why you're concerned about Ganondorf, Link," Marth said with narrowed eyes, still ticked off from when Link threw a bottle at his gorgeous face.

Link turned to the prince and raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be? Ganondorf's one of the few villains that doesn't give me the creepy vibes." The Hylian raised his left hand and counted off a few of the villains he's faced. "Ghiraham's hella freaky, Vaati's just as absorbed in his hair as princess over here." Marth growled at that. "Zant's a freakin' lunatic, Yuga's always trying to turn me into a painting for his guest room, and Demise can just go suck it."

"But you're alright with Ganon's secret desire to become a model?" Ike asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Sh-Shut up, Ike," came Link's pathetic comeback. "You know that isn't canon! It's crack! _THIS,_" Link motioned around him, "is crack!"

Marth frowned disapprovingly at the hero. "Link, you're breaking rule twenty-two of the Justitution; no using fanfiction terms!"

"YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT!" Rope Snake shouted with frustration.

Link threw his arms in the air. "YES! You're missing it entirely!" Sighing once more, he placed a hand on his right hip and brought his other hand to his forehead, rubbing it in exhaustion. "As much as I hate to say it, but - somehow - Ganon's pretty much the face of 'justice' in this messed up mansion of ours. Without him, we're completely screwed." Link fought back a smug grin as he saw Marth and Ike exchange looks, as if they were discussing whether they should risk running into Ness to look for their missing comrades. The blue-haired duo then turned towards Link simultaneously and nodded. Link felt the corners of his mouth rise.

"Alright, now we have to hurry and look for him." Before the two heroes on the ground could get a chance to stand up, the green-cladded hero pointed behind him where two plumbers stood, appearing to be eavesdropping for some unknown reason. "And by we, I mean Mario and Luigi."

_**"WHAT?!"**_

Before any further protest from the pair of plumbers could be heard, a loud crash followed by multiple screams filled the air. Seconds later Lucario could be heard scolding Young Link about locking doors. The five Smashers spun their heads around in the direction of the source, fear quickly creeping inside of them. Luigi shrieked at what he saw, and the others' eyes widened.

Standing in front of the wreckage and fallen debris from the fallen wall across the room was Ness smirking, despite the quite large bruise that lay on his face. Behind him, a pig-like beast and a tank-like machine. The beast snarled viciously and crouched low, similar to a feline's stance when it's about to pounce. The rainbow glow around the two offenders illuminated the dark mansion with its different colors, and it was accompanied by the moon's light pouring through the cracks and larger damages in the building. Any onlooker would stare in awe at the picture-perfect scene if it didn't mean the end of the Smash Mansion.

Besides the occasional growl from the pig-like creature and the soft hum of the landmaster's engine, all was silent. Even Lucario stopped giving the teary-eyed Young Link an earful, seeing as this wasn't the time for discussing the purpose of door locks.

The only warning the Smashers received was a lift of the hand from Ness before Ganon charged and Fox's landmaster fired its first shot.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>** ...Guys, I think I just lost my nonexistent thunder o_o I didn't even crack a smile when I looked over this :( Meh, I'm too lazy to care; SOUTH PARK SEASON 18 IS STARTING TONIGHT, YEAH! XD**

**Excitement aside, I intended for the mansion scene to be longer (and more amusing), but I just decided you all have waited long enough. I also intended for this to be the last chapter, but that would mean 9 chapters, and that's an odd number :P So (hopefully) 10 it is! And I've also decided that I should put this in the parody genre. I mean, the characters are out of wack, there's massive fourth wall breaking, and I'm not even trying to stay canon as much as before XD**

**Also, I was wondering who your favorite character in this story is. I'd love it if you guys shared your answers in the reviews, that is if you leave one :)**

**So, I guess I'll see you guys in six months, huh? :P**

**~Your young, lazy author, Star**


End file.
